Lost Along the Way
by Jasmk16
Summary: The last place she expected to be was in her room lying across her bed with her body tangled around the girl she was supposed to be enemies with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Oh my Jori! Tonight's episode was amazing! Some how it felt short but it was epic! Ha!

Right! To the point! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews I have received. **You are all amazing!**

This will be my first Multiple chapter story. It's based off the video "Tori/Jade/Beck Does this darkness have a name" video made by the lovely lilhil aka EmilyxRose92

Exams are coming up and I've just begun working, but please stick around. I promise this story will be worth it! (;

Watch the video! It's amazing!

With out further due, **_Enjoy! _**

****Sadly I **do not own** Victorious. );

* * *

><p>Twelve months ago Tori would have imagined herself anywhere in the world, but the last place she expected to be was in her room lying across her bed with her body tangled around the girl she was supposed to be enemies with. She had considered and yes <em>hoped<em> more than anything that they would become friends, but she never dreamed of holding her, let alone _loving_ the girl.

She stroked the soft pale cheek tenderly with her knuckles as she watched the raven haired girl's chest gently rise and fall. She had her head rested against the Latina's shoulder, her eyes were gently closed and lips barely parted. They had been watching movies in the Tori's room all afternoon. Despite all of Tori's protesting, Jade of course had been the one to choose the movies. Jade had eventually grown bored and had fallen fast asleep against Tori.

Has hard as Tori tried she still couldn't understand how their relationship had gone from a hateful one to one completely surrounded by adoration. The pale girl had made it clear from day one that she loathed her. Tori had tried to convince herself she hated her, too. But something seemed to have changed in them both. It all began after their stage fighting project. Jade began to act differently toward her. She had gone as far as apologizing after they had ditched the security in the theater Tori was supposed to have cleaned.

Tori studied the pale girl's face and tried to imagine a world without those mesmerizing blue eyes and that knowing smirk. She watched as the infamous smirk grew along the rosy lips.

"You know, it's kind of creepy to stare at someone when they're trying to sleep." Jade mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the breath taking eyes Tori loved so much.

"Maybe I like being creepy," Tori smirked.

Jade chuckled. "You're a creeper, Tori." She lightly ran her fingers up the tan girl's arm. "But you're my creeper."

Tori grinned and leaned over to kiss the girl.

Jade sat up without breaking the kiss and moved over so that she was straddling the brunette's hips. When Tori tried to pull away, the girl quickly wrapped her arms around her neck and held her in place. Tori's hands moved to caress the pale girl's back. She pulled the girl closer to her, deepening the kiss.

As they finally broke apart, Jade rested her forehead against Tori's to calm her heavy breathing. "Do you think anyone knows?" she whispered.

Tori searched in the sea of blue eyes. She brushed aside a strand of raven hair and pressed her lips gently against the pale girl's. "No," she whispered back. "I don't think so."

Jade remained with her eyes shut. She didn't regret her relationship with Tori. _Heck_ she had never felt so strongly about anyone in her life. Sure she cared about for Beck, but it was incomparable to what she felt for Tori. She knew she loved the girl, but she was afraid. _Terrified_, really. She feared what would become of their relationship if they were to be discovered. Jade knew what she was getting herself into the moment it all began. She knew Tori loved her, but her mind always toyed with her. What if this wasn't what the Latina wanted? Maybe she felt like there was no way out now. Jade felt a pang of panic run through her as her thoughts began race.

"Jade, look at me," Tori whispered, bringing the raven haired girl out of her thoughts.

Jade opened her eyes to find chocolate colored eyes staring at her adoringly.

"I love you, okay?" Tori smiled, assuring her.

The pale girl smiled. Those words dissolved any doubt she had conjured. "Okay," she nodded.

Tori pushed herself up with one arm and sat up, her free arm wrapped around the other girl's waist, pulling toward so their lips could meet. Jade moaned against Tori's lips at the sudden movement and smiled, burying her fingers in the brown locks.

"Jade," Tori whispered against the rosy lips. "I need…"

"What do you need, babe?" Jade mumbled, moving down the tan neck.

"I need…" she whispered again.

"Yes?" Jade smirked as her lips continued their journey up and down the shoulder and neck.

"I need to get ready." Tori said as she quickly brushed the other girl to the side and stood.

Jade groaned as she lay back across the bed, "Vega! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Tori giggled as she walked over to her closet. "I know, babe and I'm sorry. But we need to get to school."

Jade stood and took a few steps over to where Tori was standing. She wrapped her arms around the tan girl and rested her head on her shoulder. "Do we have to go to the darn rehearsal? I'm sure Sikowitz won't mind if we're missing." Jade pressed her lips softly against Tori's neck, "Besides I can think of something better to do."

Tori grabbed a purple long sleeve shirt and turned in the arms that were holding her. "As much as I wish I didn't have to say no to that oh so tempting offer, I'm going to have to. We barely managed to convince the gang last week with our lame excuses. I don't think they'll buy it this week."

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's Friday. I'd rather be spending it here with you than with some _prissy_ bunch of people I can barely tolerate. Besides I didn't want to be in the stupid play in the first place."

Tori raised a questioning brow. "Oh really? Need I remind you how you nearly killed the girl who originally got the part as Samantha?"

As much as Jade hated to admitted, she knew Tori was right. She wanted more than anything to star in the new play "Dare to Fight" by the foreign exchange student. She had hunted down the girl who had received the role of Samantha and threatened her until she finally decided to give in and trade roles with Jade. "I wouldn't have actually killed her." Jade sighed.

Tori removed the t-shirt she had on and put on the purple she shirt she had grabbed. "Look, the sooner we get to school and get the rehearsal over with, the sooner we can leave. We'll grab a bite after rehearsal and then we can come back to finish watching The Scissoring. Besides Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck will be there."

Jade noticed the quick flash of pain that flickered in the brown eyes as she said the final name. "Tori, you know I-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just- I don't want to lose you." Tori dropped her gaze and fidgeted with the end of her shirt, trying to avoid the pale girl's eyes. She knew what they were doing was wrong. Beck was one of her best friends. It wasn't right to betray his trust. Not this way.

Tori felt a pair of cool hands cup her face, forcing her to look up.

"Hey," the pale girl whispered. "I love you, okay?" She pressed her lips against the tan girl's. "I'm not going anywhere." Jade assured her.

Tori closed her eyes and nodded.

Jade grabbed the Latina's hand and laced their fingers together before bringing the hand up to her lips to plant a kiss on it. "Now, let's get going. I want to finish the movie tonight." She gave Tori a quick peck before opening the door and storming out of the young Vegas' bedroom, leaving the girl alone.

"Ugh, my life is slipping away!" She cried out dramatically as she descended down the stairs.

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. Her thoughts began to wander. She knew what Jade was afraid of. She feared the same thing every night. What would happen if they were to be found out? What would her friends think? Would Beck hate her? She quickly shook away the thoughts and ran off to catch up with the other girl. Tori refused to allow the pale girl to know she was also afraid. "Jade! Wait up!" She called out closing the front door behind her.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shall I continue? <em>**

**Whatcha think?**

**Reviews are always appreciated! [;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are seriously amazing!

Here is the next chapter to the lovely story.

It's slowly building, but please be patient (:

Exams have gone good so far.

I'll try my best to update again soon.

**Enjoy!**

Oh, and no **I do not** own Victorious. ],,;

* * *

><p>"Listen, <em>please<em>! I'm trying to-"

"No! _You_ listen! You don't understand! You don't know how hard this has been! I've stood beside you long enough! It's time for me to be my own person! _This is what I want!_ Take it or leave it!" Jade cried angrily. Her heart was racing like crazy as she stared defiantly at Beck, who was struggling to decide whether or not he should step closer.

"But I love you," he whispered. "Doesn't that matter at all?" He rolled his hands into tight fists, trying to keep himself from crying.

Jade flinched at his words. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. She opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a sudden burst of loud music coming from the theater's speakers. She had to keep herself from jumping back in surprise.

"Cut! Cut!" Sikowitz called out as he stood to look up at Cat and Robbie. They were the ones running the lights.

Cat and Robbie struggled to find the source to shut it off in panic.

"_Hey!_" Jade shouted, annoyed up at them. "Shut it off, _now!_"

"We're trying!" Cat replied, pressing random buttons that turned on and off various stage lights.

Andre ran up to help them. When they finally located the power they shut it down. Cat and Robbie exchanged looks of relief and sat back, keeping their heads down.

Tori, who was sitting in the audience, covered her mouth with her hand trying hard not to laugh. She was caught between a horrible fake cough and a something that sounded almost like a muffled cry. The storyline was beginning to get heated, but it was priceless to see the Goth startle herself at the sudden loud music.

Beck and Jade looked over in the tan girl's direction. Jade fought back a smirk as she crossed her arms and turned around. She had to force herself to face away from the Latina to maintain her composure. Beck smiled at the Latina's reaction. His friendly smile caused her to blush shamefully and look away suddenly.

"Okay, I think we should call it a night," Sikowitz announced, setting the clipboard on one of the chairs.

Jade groaned. She looked up at Cat and Robbie with a scold before walking over to grab her bag off one of the chairs in the audience. She was glad they were done for the night, but that didn't stop the annoyance Cat and Robbie had created for interrupting them in the middle of a scene. She would never admit it, but if it weren't for those two they would have spent all night at the darn school rehearsing.

Tori watched Jade from the corner of her eye as she collected her own belongings. The costumes they were all wearing reminded her of the Steamboat Suzy play. Sikowitz had a thing for the early 1900's wardrobe, she thought to herself. She watched as Beck approached Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself against her. He whispered something in her ear that caused the pale girl to visibly shiver. Tori quickly looked away, feeling a sudden stinging sensation in her chest.

"Tori!" Sikowitz called out. "Have you read over the script for Rosen Ember's play?" he asked when he confronted her.

Tori struggled to lucidly understand what Sikowitz was asking. Her mind kept wandering off to how Beck was touching Jade freely without hesitation nor restriction.

"Let's go. I'll take you home." Beck said smiling down at the raven haired girl.

Tori bit her tongue, struggling to maintain her emotions in control.

"Well?" Sikowitz insisted, bringing Tori's attention back to the question.

"I- er, I've briefly looked over it. I'll read over it this weekend." She forcefully smiled.

"Get on it, Ember would like to start auditions soon." He patted her shoulder then walked off, throwing his scarf over his shoulder before taking a sip of the coconut in his hand.

Tori rolled her eyes. He was one strange teacher.

"Tori, you okay?"

Tori jumped at the sound of Andre's deep voice.

"You seemed distracted," he said with concern.

"No! Yeah! I'm just tired." She rubbed her neck nervously. She had to get a grip on herself. If Andre could tell something was bothering her, then it must have been written all over her face. "It's just been a really long day." She smiled weakly.

"Okay, well I'll see ya Monday then. Get some rest. We don't want you falling asleep at our next rehearsal." Andre winked as he walked off toward the exit.

Cat and Robbie had somehow left unnoticed. Tori didn't blame them. Knowing Jade she would have yelled at them the moment the opportunity was allowed.

Tori turned back to her bag. She looked up to find Beck leaning over to kiss Jade. She clenched her jaw, grabbed her bag, and walked as quickly as possible to the back of the stage, behind the curtains. She had to change out of the costume. More so, she had to get herself together. It was driving her insane. She loved Jade. And she knew well enough it wasn't her fault when it came down to Beck's behavior, but lately it seemed to hurt her more when she looked at them. Tori sighed. She pushed her hair back and sat down on one of the prop chairs. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly until she had managed to control her breathing. This was driving her insane. She had never felt so strongly about a person. It was becoming impossible to keep her emotions in place. Jade had changed her more than she accepted to acknowledge. Burying her face in her palms she sighed again. "Oh God, I'm such a mess," she mumbled to herself.

"I like messes," replied the husky voice.

The Latina looked up to find the pale girl standing inches before her. She must have managed to convince Beck that she had to work on a project with her like they agreed, the brown-eyed girl thought.

"Jade, I-I was just... Sorry." Tori mumbled in defeat as she looked away. She felt like an idiot. She cursed herself in her mind. Acting like this was only going to drive away the Goth. She knew Jade liked her space and this behavior was unsuitable for the tan girl. It didn't fir her well. She had to learn to control her feelings around the pale girl, especially when she was around the presence of Beck.

Jade furrowed her brows. "_Don't_," she said firmly, causing the other girl to look up at her. She bent down to level with the Latina. "Don't you dare apologize, Tori. It's not your fault. I should have stopped him-"

"No," Tori cut her off. "He's your boyfriend. He loves you and I-I get it. He loves you." _Just like I do_, she thought. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and put on the best smile she could fabricate. "I get it."

Jade watched the tan girl carefully. This was hard enough on her as it was, but it was twice the pain seeing the Latina hurt because of her. She didn't want to hurt Tori. Sure coming from her it sounds just plain crazy, but it was true. She knew Tori hurt each time Beck was affectionate toward her in anyway. Despite Tori's attempt to hide the hurt, Jade could always see it. It was always written all over those vulnerable brown eyes. "I'm sorry it has to be this complicated," she whispered.

Tori shook her head and stood up to collect her belongings off the floor. "I love you, Jade," she said as she turned to face the pale girl who was standing once more. "Just thought you should know," Tori smiled timidly.

Jade smirked, "Oh really?" She stepped closer to the Brunette, "How much?"

Tori wrinkled her nose and tapped her chin. She pretended to think, "_Well_..."

Jade pouted. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well, that makes me feel _so_ loved," she mumbled in the best hurt tone she could muster. This was what Tori did to her. She made this side of her come out. _Shine_, really. Jade never found herself joking around with Beck. It had never been at that level of comfort with them. She only wished she could have met Tori sooner, maybe even before Beck. It could have avoided the whole complicated triangle. She'd be lying if she said she didn't love Beck, but loving Tori was an understatement. It was stronger than that. She'd die for the girl. Jade had always believed it was stupid to hear people say it hurt to love someone so much, but now that she had Tori, she understood what they meant. It really did hurt to love someone. To _really_ love. It hurt to love Tori with everything she had, but she knew it was worth it. Tori was worth this pain. If it meant she could kiss the rosy lips and stroke those beautiful cheekbones, it was worth it. So long as Tori loved her in return she knew it would be okay.

Beck and her had had their differences many times. They often exchanged hurtful words just to wound each other, but when it came down to hurting the brown-eyed girl for whatever reason, just the thought caused the pale girl's heart to hurt.

Tori chuckled at the raven haired girl's childlike pouting. She cupped Jade's face and leaned to gently kiss her. "I love you without reason," she whispered against the pale girl's lips.

The pale girl gave a silly grin and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck to press their lips together once more. She kissed the tan girl with enough passion to let her know she loved her just the same and more. When they parted, Jade smirked and raised the pierced brow, "_Now_, if I remember correctly, I was promised a meal and a movie."

Tori chuckled. She grabbed the pale girl's hand and turned in the direction of the main curtains that led back to the stage. She blinked twice furrowing her brows as she stared at the lightly moving curtains. The air must have been on, she thought. _Was it on?_

"Come on! I'm famished!" Jade whined as she tugged at the tan girl's hand.

It must have been the air, Tori convinced herself as they made their way to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Review? They always encourage me!<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Hmm...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I meant to have this up sooner, but something came up.

Again I really appreciate the reviews and alerts! **You guys are great!**

I **won't** be updating **until next week**. I have a major project due this week xP

But I've got the whole story outlined! It will begin to take off after this chapter! (;

In my head there is a timer going off for this story! haha

P.S. The final line is not said nor thought by any of the characters.

Okay! Here you go! Enjoy!

I **don't** own **Victorious** );

* * *

><p>The weekend seemed to fly by for the raven hair girl. She carefully lifted the edge of the pillow only to cover her stinging eyes again from the bright day light. The sound of a vibration coming off from the table beside her bed only served to annoy her even more. She grabbed the phone ready to throw it across the room until she read the name on the glowing screen. She quickly opened the message and grinned.<p>

_Hey sleepy head, you've practically wasted a whole day. Drag that nice behind out of bed so we grab some brunch!_

_-Tori_

Jade smiled to herself. She groaned lazily and got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the time. It was 10:30 in the morning. Had it been anyone else she would have thrown a fit for making her get up so early on a Sunday. She was half way to the bathroom when her phone vibrated once more on the table. Jade smiled ready to see what else the brunette had to say. The smile faded when she read the name of the sender.

_Spend the day with me? _

–_Beck_

Crap! It was Sunday! Usually Beck and her hung out on the weekends, but the pale girl had been putting up excuses all weekend long. She had spent the night over at the Vegas' Friday night. Tori and her had decided to stay in all day Saturday and have a lazy day eating junk food and watching some classical movies. The movies had been "watched." Well not entirely. The movies did play while the two decided they were more interested in each other rather than a group of students who had received a Saturday's worth detention. Tori had made sure to lay out a couple of open text books and some paper on the ground just in case her parents or Trina, most likely, decided to pay a visit.

Jade hesitated in responding. As much as she would love to have brunch with the Latina, she couldn't afford to put off Beck any longer. Making a final decision, she messaged the brunette first then Beck.

_Can't do brunch, babe, something came up. Sorry._

_P.S. You really think my behind is nice?_

Tori would know right away what it meant. It was their way of explaining Beck was involved.

_I'll be ready in an hour._ She replied to Beck.

Her phone quickly vibrated with both responses.

_Okay,_ they read.

Jade smirked as the phone vibrated once more.

_P.S. Of course I do! That's why I love you (;_

_-Tori_

...

Beck picked Jade up an hour later like they had agreed. He greeted her with a wide smile and decided to take down to the new Groovy Smoothie place they had recently opened downtown.

"I love you, Jade," Beck smiled as they sat together in the shop. He took her hand and laced it with his.

Jade blinked. Beck wasn't one to usually say that without her asking of him. She knew he loved her, but most of the time she was the one asking him to say those words. She stared and Beck as a small smile grew along the rosy lips. They had fallen into a comfortable conversation. Beck told her how his dad had asking him to move back in, but he had refused. The trailer felt more at home to him then the house he had grown in did. He liked having his own rules. They shared small stories on what had happened in the last week in school and how they both thought the play was going to be pretty good come opening night in a few more weeks.

…

Trina had been whining and nagging the entire morning. It probably didn't help that Tori was in a bad enough mood. She had been disappointed when she received the reply from the pale girl. Of course she understood she was spending some "_quality time" _with her boyfriend, but that didn't stop the jealousy burning inside the tan skin girl. Jade and her had spent more time together in the past two weeks. Most of the time was used to go over their lines and do school work, but the majority of the time they spent just enjoying each other's company and going on small dates to place outside of the Los Angeles district. It was easier for the two to be affectionate without any fear of being discovered or recognized.

Tori had finally decided to shut Trina up by agreeing to go buy her the so called freshly blended juice at the Groovy Smoothie. The place was supposed to be really healthy and super cool according to Trina. If it meant leaving the obnoxious older Vega for a while Tori was more than happy to comply. She immediately froze when she walked in the shop. Recognizing the couple sitting near the window, Tori tried her best to avoid their eyes. She ducked her head and walked to the back of the line. Tori could have sworn Beck glanced at her before grabbing Jade's chin and leaning to kiss her. She turned away and moved along the line to place her order.

Jade had noticed Tori enter from the corner of her eye. She continued playing with the straw in her drink, trying her best to concentrate on Beck.

"I love you," he whispered. Again he leaned in to kiss her. Beck seemed more attached than usual. Jade smiled and nodded. She wandered if it was like Beck to often tell her he loved her. She must have been spending less time with him not to remember. A pang of guilt grew inside her. It wasn't fair to Beck. Anyone who looked at the couple from the outside could easily see that the boy was in love with her. It was never the plan to hurt him, but as time progressed it became more difficult to try and tell the Canadian she wanted out of the relationship. Jade bit the inside of her cheek. She hated herself for allowing things to get so complicated. She shoved the straw down into the drink and breathed in slowly to calm herself.

Beck stretched back and turned. He noticed Tori was standing against the wall looking at the floor like it was made the most interesting thing in the world. "Hey, Tori!" he called out.

Jade looked up, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly, glancing in the stunned brunette's direction.

Beck smiled taking her hand. "Relax. She's all alone, Jade." He said in a smooth tone. "Be nice," he warned.

Like she needed to be warned, she thought. Jade huffed and pretended to look uninterested as the Latina joined them. She breathed slowly through her nose in attempt to control her urge of running into the brunette's arms. She would give anything to be able to look into the auburn eyes and whisper the three words that meant so much yet said so little.

"Hey, guys." Tori said as she approached the couple.

Beck smiled and motioned for her to sit.

Tori glanced at the pale girl who was struggling not to look at her. "No I-I should-"

"Please?" he said giving her a puppy like look.

The pale girl gave the Latina an apologetic look as she took a seat. Jade knew Tori. She knew inside Tori was an emotional mess when she was around the Canadian.

"So, how's the project coming along?" Beck asked, taking a sip from his cup.

Jade and Tori both stiffened at the sudden question.

"It's coming along," Tori responded in the best straight voice she could manage.

"Vega, can't figure out who she wants the _great_ musician to be," Jade shrugged. They weren't entirely lying about the project. They had been assigned to do a research paper on one famous musician they admired, but the assignment was to be turned in individually.

"That's too bad. I suppose you two will need more time on it," he said setting the cup down. He laced his hands together and rested his chin over them. He turned so his body was facing Tori.

Tori swallowed nervously. She pinched in the inside of her palm and nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, we will," she said in almost a whispered voice.

Jade blinked as she stared at Beck who appeared to be scrutinizing Tori intently. She could have sworn she saw a hint of anger in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Perhaps all the sleep deprivation was finally catching up to her.

"Order for Vega!" announced one of the employees from the counter.

Tori sighed in relief and stood. "I'll see you guys around." She waved and walked off.

Jade watched as the brunette took her order and left the shop. She returned her gaze to the table to find the Canadian staring at her. His head was tilted to the side. There was a tender look in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

...

"This Friday," Tori said jubilantly. She was going through her pictures on her laptop and watching some old videos Jade and her had recorded.

"Already?" Jade asked amused at the Latina's excitement. The pale girl had spent the entire day with her boyfriend. After finally insisting she was tired, he took her home. Beck had taken the time to walk her to the front and kissed her goodnight before leaving. He had been behaving strange the entire day. He just missed her, she thought. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed, resting her head against the pillow on her bed. The day had been too overwhelming for her. Beck had made it difficult for them to enjoy their time together at the Groovy Smoothie when he invited Tori over. Jade was just glad she was good at acting, otherwise she would have broken down and ran off with the Latina the moment she stepped into the shop. She adjusted the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, it'll be our year anniversary," Tori said trying to control her excitement.

Jade chuckled. "Have you any plans this Friday night, my lady?"

"I'll be home _alone_ for the weekend," Tori sighed. "I _suppose_ I can catch up with some sleeping."

"No sleeping!" Jade declared in a medieval sounding tone. "No woman of mine will sleep through her anniversary! You shall be _all_ mine this weekend!" Jade could practically hear the smirk through the line as the Latina giggled. She smiled and raised a brow recalling the earlier text. "So, _nice_ behind?" the Goth grinned.

"It could be worse," Tori teased.

"Vega," Jade warned.

Tori laughed, "It's one of the many reasons I love you."

"What happened to _'without reason?'_" she asked in the Tori mocking voice.

The Latina giggled, ignoring her mock and said, "Jade, I can't help myself. I love you against _all_ reasons."

The raven hair girl felt her heart flutter. "I love you, Tori." This girl was going to drive her mad.

The sound of her bedroom window shattering startled the pale girl. She quickly stood as the penetrating object landed on her bed.  
>"Jade? Jade what's going on? Are you okay?" Tori asked anxiously.<p>

"It's a rock." Jade answered.

The pale girl picked up the palm size stone. It had a piece of paper wrapped around. She opened the paper and gasped, dropping the stone like it had burned her.

"Jade! What's wrong?" Tori was panicing.

Jade trembled. "N-Nothing, it was just a dead bird." She managed to answer. She didn't want to scare the brunette. She stared at the paper in disbelief.

_D Y K E!_

The note read.

...

_Does this darkness have a name?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews? They always help inspire me! (;**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Maybe I can _squeeze _in the chapter sooner!_ ^_^_**


	4. Monday

**A/N: **I know! I know! I said I wasn't suppose to update again this week but I just couldn't concentrate.

**Thank you very muc**h for all the reviews and alerts! I really enjoy them! **You guys are really amazing!**

I hope you enjoy!

I'll do my best to update again soon.

I** do not** own** Victorious!**

* * *

><p>Jade had drunk two cups of coffee. She had been unable to sleep all night. The words on the paper seemed to echo in her head. She had silently cleaned up the shattered glass and boarded her window with small window screen she had kept away in the closet. Once she finally decided to give in trying to sleep, instead of staring at the ceiling she called the Latina and asked if she could go over.<p>

By the time Jade appeared at the Vegas' residence it was nearly three in morning. She arrived to find the brunette sitting on the door step. Her cheek was rested against her palm with her eyes slightly shut. The raven girl smirked as she approached the girl. She bent down and took the girl's hands.

The Latina flinched in surprised but quickly relaxed recognizing the touch. "Hey," Tori smiled, meeting the blue eyes.

Jade smiled back before kissing her. "Hey," she replied. "Sorry I woke you."

The tan skin girl stared at the azure eyed girl. Jade usually came off as the mean girl in school. Anyone who heard of the pale girl's reputation knew what she was capable of. They knew she was cold hearted, bitter, insane, demented, the list went on. But anyone who _really_ knew Jade the way Tori did knew she was anything but of those things. She was a beautiful, very talented girl with a heart of gold. She was not the monster she was pictured as. Behind all the walls Jade was caring, funny, gentle, loving. She was everything most people believed she incapable of being. After all the time they had spent together, it was always caused a fluttering sensation in the brunette's stomach when the pale girl was tender with her. It was the rare moments that reminded Tori why she loved the Goth so much.

Tori shook her head. "It's fine. Are you okay?"

The pale girl studied the Latina before answering. She had been hesitant in calling the brunette, but Jade knew Tori was her safe haven. After the incident, she had been afraid of being home alone. She wanted nothing more than to be held in the brunette's arms and hear reassuring words.

Tori had not questioned her reasoning the late call. She had simply told her it was more than okay for her to go over. "I couldn't sleep," Jade finally answered. She sat beside the girl and rested her head against her shoulder. She was trying desperately not to lose it. After the incident their conversation had ended shortly with the pale girl excusing herself to go to sleep. She had been trying to figure out who could possibly know. She had swallowed her emotions, hoping it would just go away. It had worked, but the moment she looked into the loving brown eyes she felt the emotions return. It was impossible to hide her true feelings when it came to the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked stroking the barely visible tear from Jade's cheek.

Jade sniffled and looked up. She had not realized she had been crying. "It wasn't a bird..." she started.

Tori wrapped her arms around the pale girl and held her quietly as the girl began to cry. Tori clenched her jaw. She didn't know what had upset the girl, but no matter what it was she hated it. She hated anything that caused those beautiful eyes to look so hurt. She kissed the top of the raven hair, "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay" she cooed.

Jade pulled back enough to look up at the Latina. She looked down and pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper from her pajama pants. She handed it to the brunette. "It was this."

Tori opened up the paper. Her eyes widened in shock as she read what was written. She looked at the raven hair girl with a despairing expression. "_Jade_, why didn't you tell me?" Of course the girl was going to be upset. Just reading the note herself, Tori felt an ache rising inside her. It felt like she had been slapped on the face.

The Goth dropped her gaze and stared down at her hands. "I didn't want to scare you. I thought... I-I thought I could..."

"Handle it yourself?" Tori finished. She gently lifted the pale girl's chin to look her in the eyes. She searched in the tormented eyes. They were full of insecurities and fear. Tori sighed, "Jade please don't do that again. I hate seeing you like this." Tori fought back her own tears. It pained her to see the pale girl in such a state. "Promise?" Tori whispered pulling the girl to her and hugging her tightly.

The pale girl nodded. "Who could have done it?" she questioned.

Tori inhaled and exhaled. That was the real question. Who would do such a malevolent thing? "I don't know baby." she whispered. "Let's get some rest." She stifled a yawn, taking the pale girl's hand. "We can talk about it in the morning."

Jade tried not to yawn. "I'm not-" _yawn_ "Sleepy," she mumbled.

Tori smirked, "Right." She stood and pulled the Goth to her feet. Tori silently led them into the house. She shut the door behind them before guiding the pale girl to her room. Once they were in her room she locked her door and turned to face the pale girl who sat on the edge of the bed lost in her thoughts. Tori kneeled down and cupped the girl's face. "Hey, look at me," she whispered.

The Goth met the brown eyes slowly.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Tori whispered. She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against the girl's.

Jade placed her hands over the ones cupping her face. She kissed Tori back with as much tenderness. When the two parted the pale girl pressed her forehead against the brunette's. "Okay," she whispered back.

Tori squeezed her hand assuringly and led them under the covers. She pulled the Goth so that they were spooning. The Latina lightly ran her finger in a circular motion against the pale girl's taut stomach. She knew it helped the Goth relax. When she was certain the girl was asleep she gently kissed her on the cheek. "I'll protect you, Jade. I promise," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

...

The brunette groaned as she felt someone poking her side. She pushed the hand away and turned around. She had a throbbing headache. Again she felt the poking on her back. "Mm, five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Come on, Vega. I need some clothes."

Tori quickly opened her eyes, recognizing the voice. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. So it hadn't been a dream, she thought. "What time is it?"

Jade chuckled. "Seven, now can you hurry up? I need you to take me home so I can change."

Tori sighed. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. The entire time Jade was grinning in amusement at the sleepy Latina's behavior.

"Can't you just wear some of my clothes?" Tori called out from the bathroom.

"I _could_, but how would I explain to the rest of the gang why I'm wearing pretty butterflies?" The Goth replied with a smirk.

"I don't have any butterfli-" Tori paused as she returned to the bedroom. "Fine, I'll take you home." The Latina quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a purple plaid shirt.

Tori patiently waited for the Goth to dress and collect her belongings. During the drive to her house Jade mentioned that Beck had texted her. He was going to be late to school and would not be able to pick her up. They stopped for some coffee and drove to the school in silence. Neither of them spoke about the note. They were the first students on campus. Class wouldn't start for another hour. The two exchanged a quick kiss and headed to their lockers.

Tori opened her locker to grab her textbooks. On top of the books lay a folded piece of paper. She gathered her books and opened the note. She dropped her books in disbelief, feeling cold all over.

As Jade was closing her locker, she turned around at the loud sound. The Latina looked pale. Her books were scattered all over the floor. She watched as the girl tried to pick up her books only to drop them once more.

The Goth quickly joined her side. "Tori, what's wrong?"

The Latina refused to look at her.

"Tori look at me!" Jade demanded.

The Latina looked at her with mortified eyes. "I don't know what to do!" She cried. She hated being weak in front of the Goth. She knew it was going to be difficult handling the note situation, but having it slapped in her face in less than twenty four hours caused her to break. The night before she had pushed aside her feelings to mend the pale girl. Seeing the note again only worked to prove to her she wasn't strong enough.

Jade looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tori handed the Goth the note. The four taunting letters were written across the piece of paper. The Latina managed to collect her books and stood. She grabbed the piece of from Jade and began to walk away.  
>"No you don't, Vega!" Jade took hold of the brunette's hand and dragged her into the janitor's closet.<p>

"I don't know what is going on, Jade." Tori dropped her belongings and began to pace. "This can't be happening!" She didn't want anyone to hurt the raven hair girl. She knew how mean people could be. Maybe it was a sign. She needed to let Jade go, even if it meant it would hurt the Latina. It was preferable for her to burden the heartache than the pale girl. She'd give anything to avoid the Goth any heartache.

Jade stared at the Latina. She cupped the girl's face and kissed her hard. When the brunette had calmed she pushed her hair back and sighed. "I can practically hear your thoughts, Tori," she whispered. "I don't know who is doing this, but I'm not going to let them come between us, okay? I love you and I know you love me! That's good enough for me!"

Tori tried to speak, but the pale girl interrupted her before she had the chance.

"We've never cared about what people think, Tori. We sure as hell can't start now and let them come between us." She said taking hold of the Latina's face once more. Jade was upset. It had been bad enough to have someone harassing her with the damn note at her home, but they had crossed the line when they involved the brunette. She wasn't going to let anyone come between. Their love was stronger than that.

Tori breathed and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just being so…. I don't want you to get hurt, Jade. Everything is so complicated. I don't want you think that I'm holding you back. _I_ don't want to be the cause of _your heartaches_." She whispered.

Jade shook her head, "I chose this, Tori. I want you and _only_ you. I know it's complicated, but together we can overcome this." She smiled before softly kissing her. "We can handle this _together_," The pale girl whispered against her lips.

The two girls agreed to keep their distance during school and parted ways when the bell rang.

From among the group of students in the hallway a pair of eyes watched as the pair left the janitor's closet. The eyes followed the girls until they were no longer in view access. The bystander threw away the crushed cup in their hand and headed off to class.

...

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Review?**

**What did you think?**

**Haha It's getting there!**


	5. Tuesday

**A/N: I wanted to have this up sooner, but I've been so busy lately.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I know I constantly repeat myself but they make me so happy!**

**I thought this was kind of short but I hope you like it.**

**Here's the next chapter to our lovely story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I** do not **own** Victorious }':**

* * *

><p>The brunette had gone home early from school with a headache. Well that only made sense. She had not slept properly since Sunday night. Her mind and been driving her mad with numerous of scenarios as to how people would laugh at her and judge her for who she was. She shook away the thoughts again and rested her head against the couch cushions. The English teacher had given up in trying to keep the to the young Vega awake and finally sent the brunette off to the nurse where they had checked her temperature and decided it was best if she went home to rest for the day.<p>

Tori closed her eyes enjoying the peaceful silence of the empty house. Lately it had been a nightmare to be alone with her own thoughts at the moment all she could do was relish in the sweet moment. She smiled to herself as she thought about the Goth. She had clarified where they stood and what she wanted. It had infuriated Tori how weak she had been in front of Jade. They had seen each other at their weakest points but it didn't make it any better. Jade needed to know Tori could be her shoulder to lean on, her rock. As angry as she felt at herself she couldn't spend any more energy telling herself off. Tori vowed to be strong for the sake of the Goth and that was exactly what she was going to be, for both their sake.

She had sent Jade texts, letting her know she had gone home. It was almost noon the gang was probably having lunch, she thought. As she contemplated whether or not she should go back to school she was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell. Tori rolled her eyes and walked over to answer. Her sister was always leaving school early.

"Trina did you forget your keys-" She blinked, "Cat, what are you doing here?"

The small red head quirked her brows in a confusing manner. "I heard you were sick and wanted to keep you company." She said in her usual innocent tone.

"What about school?" Tori asked rubbing her neck.

The redhead walked in shaking her head. "Beck and Jade were rehearsing and Robbie and Andre were too busy looking at some of the news kids," she shrugged. "It's no fun if you're not there."

Tori smiled at the girl's words. No one ever really seemed to pay attention to the adorable redhead. Robbie was always too busy with Rex and Andre was usually off working on some music. Jade and Beck- Well they were always together. Tori felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn't fair. Beck could hold and touch Jade freely while she was stuck biting her tongue and swallowing her feelings on the side. She shut the door and returned to the couch. As she watched the small girl sit Tori noticed the girl was holding a cup. "Is that coffee?"

Cat nodded looking down at the cup between her hands. "Wants some?"

Tori stared at the red head. "Should you be drinking coffee?" Cat didn't need any extra caffeine to help her. She had enough energy of her own to keep up and running around.

Cat took a sip of the hot beverage. "I haven't slept well these last couple of days. It makes feel funny but it keeps me awake," she grinned playing with the lid.

Tori laughed at the girl's silly smile. "Want to watch a movie?" she offered. She didn't mind Cat's company, she always had something random to talk about.

Cat jumped up in excitement. "Ooh yeah! Do you have 'The little mermaid?' I love that movie!"

Tori looked at the girl's red hair and grinned as she walked over to the television to grab the movie from beneath the shelf. "Any particular reason why?" she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked defensively.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she answered popping the DVD in.

"Kay kay," Cat smiled. The big brown eyes followed each and every of the brunette's movement until she was seated back on the couch. She held on tightly to the cup as she turned her attention to the screen, her attention switching between the movie and the girl every once in a while.

...

A couple hours after Tori had finally managed to convince the red head to go home she found herself resting on her bed in attempt to getting some sleep. Her goal would have been successful if it hadn't been for the light knocking coming from her bedroom door. She let out a sigh in annoyance. It was probably Cat again. "Cat, I thought you'd left," she groaned when she opened the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jade smirked in amusement.

Tori lit up when she saw the blue eyed girl. "Jade! How did you...Never mind. What are you doing here?" she asked for the second time in one day.

Jade kissed her on the cheek. "I heard my baby was sick. I had to make sure you were okay," she grinned. "It's not every day the notorious _Tori Vega_ goes home early." Jade said tilting her head a little. She glanced over the brunette's shoulder and back at Tori.

Tori moved aside to let Jade in the room. She closed the door and lay back on the bed.

Jade settled herself against the headboard. "You really don't feel well?" she asked as she watched the tan girl rest her head against the pillow.

"Just a little tired is all," Tori assured her.

Jade scooted closer so the brunette could rest her head over her arm. Tori smiled and snuggled closer to the Goth. She hadn't been sick, but whatever had been dragging her down seemed to parish as she felt the warmth of the raven hair girl against her. Jade was always her remedy. "So what I'd miss at school?" Tori asked looking up at the sparking blue eyes.

Jade drew circles around the brunette's arm with her index finger as she thought about what had happened during lunch. The red head's leave had gone unnoticed by the group. After Robbie and Andre decided to go talk to the new girls Beck thought it would be best for them to go into the hallways.

He had led them to the stairs and motioned for her to sit. Beck scratched his neck. "I have a surprise for you," he said joining her on the steps.

Jade watched the Canadian as he dug his hand into his backpack. He felt around furrowing his brows every now and then. He gave her an impish grin as he found what he had been looking for. He pulled put a small box and held it out to Jade. "Open it," he whispered.

The Goth was hesitant to take it, but the look on his face had told her it would be wrong to deny him. Slowly her trembling hands opened the box. Inside was a small golden ring. Jade gasped at the sight. It wasn't what she had expected it. It was beautiful. She looked up to find brown eyes looking at her anxiously. The only problem was it was the wrong pair of brown eyes. In her mind she imagined the bright brown eyes that constantly looked at her adoringly to be waiting for her to say something.

"It's a promise ring," Beck said bringing Jade out of her thoughts. "I know it's probably a little too much but I just want you to know that I love-"

"I can't take this," Jade whispered closing the box. It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. She didn't deserve this from him.

Beck blinked in confusion. His brows furrowed. "Of course you can. You're my girlfriend."

Jade shook her head and stood up. She handed him back the small box and tried her best to swallow her feelings. "I just can't take it, Beck. It's not right. I just can't," she said before walking away and leaving him alone in the hallway. The look in his eyes was one she would never forget. One she would never forgive herself for causing.

"_Jade?_" Tori asked propping herself up on one elbow.

The Goth blinked. She pursed her lips and exhaled through her nostrils. It was time for them to put an end to this game. It was only going to hurt everyone if they continued playing dirty. "I think it's time we talk to Beck."

Tori sat up feeling suddenly dizzy. "_B-Beck?_ Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. She didn't want Jade feeling like she was being pressured into it. Tori was willing to stand behind Jade and wait. She didn't care how long it took the raven hair girl as long as at the end of the day she was still hers.

The Goth dropped her gaze sitting up. "He gave me a ring today," she whispered.

Tori's jaw fell open in surprise. "H-he gave you a-..." Tori dropped the question trying to grasp what had happened. Beck had given Jade a ring. A ring. He had- "Did you take it?" she asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course not!" Jade answered in a hurt tone. "I told him I couldn't take it. It wasn't right." Jade sighed pushing back her dark locks. "Tori the only person I could think about the entire time I was staring at the ring was you. When I went to answer and looked into the wrong brown eyes I just knew. I knew what I've known all along. I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't want to look into the wrong brown eyes and hear the most beautifully earth shattering words from the wrong person." Jade took hold of the tan hands and laced them together. "I don't want to hide this anymore. I want you and _only_ you. I just can't imagine a world without you, Tori."

Tori opened her mouth and closed it again. She was completely speechless. Realizing that she was crying she wiped away the tears and leaned forward to kiss Jade. "I can't see my world without you either," she whispered against the rosy lips. "I love you."

Jade tangled her fingers in the brown curls, holding the tan girl in place when she tried to pull away. She continued to kiss the young Vega as they moved back up the bed. Jade smiled into the kiss as she straddled the brunette's hips. She mumbled the three words against Tori's lips as her hands settled around her neck and shoulder.

Tori propped herself up on her elbows before sliding her hands around the pale girl's waist. She ran her fingers nails up her back, dragging the shirt along. She stopped, holding her hands below the pale's girl ribs as she broke the heated kiss and pressed their foreheads together. She waited for the blue eyes to open up for her to speak. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

Jade searched in the adoring brown eyes. As she had walked to the brunette's house all she could think about was how easier life would be for the two of them if their relationship was no longer a secret. They wouldn't have to keep coming up with lame excuses and dumb projects in order to spend time together. They would finally be able to kiss in public and hold hands. Jade wouldn't have to wait for the sun to set to have the girl to herself. God she craved for the moment she'd be able to tell Tori she loved her as they sat together during lunch at school. She tugged a piece of hair behind the Latina's ear and nodded. She was more than sure. "We can talk to him tomorrow evening," Jade whispered.

Tori could tell Jade was more than ready. She was, too. She had been waiting for this moment from day one. They'd finally be able to be together in peace. It rang in her head beautifully, _they'd be together_. She looked into the mesmerizing azure eyes. "Okay," Tori agreed before taking the pale girl's face in her hands. She began kissing her again as they resumed their prior activities. Clothes began to scatter all over the room as the two became one. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, they both thought.

...

_How did it find us? _

* * *

><p><strong>Review? How was it? Did you like?<strong>

**They help encourage me!**

**By the way I have a new project abrewin'! [;**

**Be on the look out for it!**


	6. Wednesday

**A/N: Here we are! {:**

**The next chapter to our story!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews and alerts! I really enjoy them! You're all amazing!**

This chapter maybe a tad longer than the usual and I was tempted to break it into two parts but... nah!

The italic font parts are memories. ^_^ (**Some flashbacks**!)

I really liked writing this chapter.

That Jori tickling was priceless right? And the Hunger Games?...

Okay here ya go.

**I hope you enjoy it!**

I **don't** own **Victorious**. }':

* * *

><p>The day had just begun and already it felt like it was going by painfully slow for the Raven haired girl. The night before had been exhausting, not that she was complaining, it was one of the best nights of her life. The two girls had agreed to finally stop hiding their relationship and were going to talk to Beck later in the day after school ended. Tori had dropped her at home early on the morning so that she could shower and dress up.<p>

An hour later Beck had picked her up and driven them to school. The silence between them had been almost deafening. Jade wanted to say something to the boy, but every time she tried, her mouth would turn dry. When they arrived at the school Beck walked away without bothering to wait for Jade. She never cared much for being ignore, but it almost caused her to flinch at his behavior.

He had every right to be upset. Beck had put his heart on his sleeve and Jade had stepped all over it. He didn't deserve that kind of heartache. Beck was one of her best friends. She knew he lashed out by being angry when he was hurt. Mentally Jade kicked herself for causing the boy such a heartache.

When the bell for class rang, Jade lingered around the hallway for a couple of minutes. Sikowitz was always late to class anyways, she thought. The Goth paced around, twisting and turning the silver chain bracelet she wore. Tori had given it to her as a birthday present almost nine months ago. She smiled at the memory. Whenever the Goth was feeling anxious or upset she would begin to play with the bracelet. It was something she would probably never understand, but the cool feel of metal between her fingers always seemed to calm her.

Jade still remembered how Tori had surprised her for her birthday.

_The two girls were unable spend the actual day of celebration together. Beck had taken her out to dinner and a movie that day. Jade didn't mind going to the movies, it was always fun, but she had felt a little disappointed with Beck. Her birthday didn't feel special at all. The restaurant was fancy, but it was a once a month treat the two liked to share. By the end of the night Jade had grown tired and annoyed by the Canadian. She wasn't being a brat, the girl was just tired. Jade was always telling people she didn't like making a big deal about her birthday. Secretly the Goth hoped people would see behind the reverse psychology she was playing. No one ever did, not even Beck._

_Tori arranged for Jade to meet her in front of the park that was a couple blocks away from the Goth's home. Jade grew impatient as she waited for the other girl to arrive. It was almost three months since they had begun their relationship. Jade was still learning to understand what they had. She checked her phone every couple of minutes to make sure the time was right. Tori had told her be ready and at the place by seven. It was seven-fifteen. Jade wasn't really a punctual type of person, but the brunette seemed to be rubbing off on her. She had stopped being late to school. Even worse she had stopped ditching class so often. Jade looked down at her phone more than ready to call the young Vega._

"_Jade West?" asked a deep manly voice. The raven haired girl turned around. The sight caused her mouth to drop open in awe as she took in what was before her. The man was dressed in a black tuxedo. He wore white gloves and an old English looking hat. Behind him stood a very majestic and elegant carriage that was attached to a beautiful dark haired stallion. The carriage was coated entirely in black with red outlines on the wheels and had covered windows with matching curtains. It was closed around not allowing any view into the carriage._

"_Jade West?" the man asked again. Unable to find her words, the Goth nodded. The man smiled kindly and removed his hat before bowing. "Your carriage awaits," he announced opening the door to carriage. Jade nodded silently as she began to walk to the cart without thinking. _

"_You didn't think I forgot did you?" asked a husky voice. _

_Jade froze in her tracks and turned around almost immediately. She blinked once, twice, three times before she realized the brunette before her was wearing a beautiful red dress that contrasted beautifully against the caramel skin. It reached down just above her knees. She wore black heels that made the long tan legs look irresistible. Her brown curls hung loosely along the sides of her face exposing her cheekbones._

_Tori stepped closer to the girl and revealed a bouquet of roses she had hidden behind her back. "Close your mouth, Jade before a fly gets in," the brunette whispered as she kissed the pale cheek. She lightly pushed up the pale girl's chin up to close the mouth and handed her the flowers. "Happy Birthday," Tori smiled_

_Jade blinked again. The tears in her eyes were sweetly threatening to spill as it sank in. Tori had arranged all of it for her. She didn't know how to react. She could feel her heart pounding furiously against her chest. Tori looked so breathtaking. The roses were beautiful and the carriage was just- it was _perfect_. It wasn't until she looked down that she felt self-conscious of how she was dressed._

_Tori had told her to dress up nicely. Nicely, according to Jade, was a good pair of skinny jeans and a simple but pretty green shirt. The Goth starred at the roses before she looked at Tori once more. "I don't think I'm dressed for the occasion," she mumbled. _

_Tori smiled, took her hand and led them to the carriage without answering._

"_Ms. West," smiled the man, bowing again. Jade looked back at Tori and at the carriage. She turned fully around and threw herself at the brunette nearly knocking her back as she crashed their lips together. "Thank you," she whispered. Tori smiled against the lips. She stroked the girl's cheek and kissed her softly. "Your carriage awaits you, my lady," she whispered back. _

_Jade smirked and nodded. She took the coachman's hand and stepped into the carriage. Her eyes began to water as her eyes fell on the familiar turquoise dress she had once seen at the mall. It had been one of those rare days she got to spend with Tori. __Jade had spent the entire time gaping at the garment. "Y-You remembered," her voice was barely a whisper._

_Tori sat down on the opposite side when the coachman shut the door. "How could I forget? The way you were looking at it-"Jade cut her off with a kiss.__"Thank you," she smiled.__Tori turned beet red and nodded. "You should change. The fun is just getting started," Tori said with a glim in her eye. _

"People are going to think you've gone mad if you keep smiling that way." A husky voice said breaking Jade from the memory. She smirked and turned around to face the brunette.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Tori asked raising a brow.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Jade shot back tilting her head the slightest.

Tori waved the hall pass up. "I'm on a mission _actually_." She crookedly smiled arching a brow. "You see I have this very beautiful girlfriend who I was hoping to see in class but for some strange reason she's gone MIA." Tori cocked her brows. "You haven't seen her around have you?"

Jade smirked. Two could play that game. "Afraid not, but you know," she took a step closer. "If I were _her_ I wouldn't let you out of my sigh," she winked.

Tori nodded, "Well that's too bad you're not _her_." She sighed and turned ready to walk away.

Jade growled, "Oh no you don't, Vega!" The Goth grabbed the girl's arm spun her around and slammed her against the locker causing the brunette to gasp as she kissed her.

Tori smiled against the lips before breaking the kiss. She looked into the blue-green eyes and gently stroked the pale cheek. Jade closed her eyes and leaned into the warm hand. "I was just thinking about you," she whispered. She opened her eyes looked around the hall before taking the warm hand and leading them into the janitor's closet.

It was the pale girl's turn to gasp in surprise as she was pressed hard against the door. Tori lightly kissed her and stepped back to give the girl some room. "What exactly were you thinking about?" The smile the Goth had on earlier had appeared to be almost dreamy. Tori had hesitated talking to the girl, she always looked beautiful when wasn't wearing the masked scowl. Not many people had the opportunity to share the lovely smile. It was one of the intimate moments Tori treasured so dearly.

"Just this bracelet," Jade said looking down at the piece of jewelry. She furrowed her brows, "Wait won't Sikowitz worry if you're gone too long?"

Tori shrugged. "Doubt it. He said something about his grandmother then left." The rest of the class had fallen into various comfortable conversations. They had not noticed the young Vega take the pass and slip out silently. Tori had found it strange when Beck had shown up but no Jade was anywhere to be seen. She had mentally thanked Sikowitz for his bizarre excuse and immediately took off the moment he was gone. She had seen the girl in earlier in the morning and knew the Goth wasn't sick. She was bound to be around.

Jade nodded. It sounded like something Sikowitz would do. She smiled to herself before looking up at the girl. "I was just thinking about that night."

_After she had changed into the dress the carriage had arrived escorting them to a small but fancy restaurant. She couldn't believe Tori had actually bought her the dress. The dress was strapless and adjusted to the form of her body at the waist. It knee high and had light glimmer scattered at the ends. Tori had made reservations and the two girls had enjoyed the dinner as live piano music was played. When the two girls had finished the coachman waited outside and escorted them to the next destination. _

_Jade took the seat beside the tan girl and laced their hands together. She looked around exploring every angle of the carriage still amazed at the wonderful surprise. Tori had opened the curtains so they could enjoy the view of the moonlight. "Do you like it?" Jade gave her a puzzled expression. "_Like_ it? Vega, liking it would be an understatement. I love it." Jade grinned._

_Tori chuckled. "Good. I was afraid you were going to hate it. I just wanted to do something special for you," she paused hesitating. "I mean it was your birthday and our three months annie-" The last words were lost as Tori began to mumble to herself. Crap! Tori thought. You idiot you really did it this time. She had been determined in letting the Goth know how she felt about her. They both liked each other very much, but as the relationship had blossomed Tori had come to realize she loved Jade. The only problem was she was scared. What if Jade didn't love her back? What would she do? Would she laugh in her face if she told her?_

_Jade cleared her throat. "Hey, I'm right her," she smirked. "Take a breath, Tori. I thought I was the one with the gift." Jade studied the brunette. The last words had barely been spoken but she had managed to catch them. Their three months anniversary had recently passed. Of course Jade was happy about it. She was thrilled. The last couple of months had been amazing. Jade had realized she loved Tori. It was clear like the daylight and nothing was going to take it away. What could possibly make the brunette become insecure after all this time? _

"_I have one more gift for you," Tori smiled. She had managed to compose herself and handed the pale girl a hard blue box. "Happy birthday, Jade" she whispered._

_Jade took the box feeling like a child during Christmas. Her eyes widened and filled with tears for the thirds time that night as she opened the box. Inside was a white gold chained bracelet. It had her name inscripted on a plaque that was connected to the golden chains. _

_Tori gently grabbed the bracelet and put it on the hand Jade handed to her. "It's beautiful," whispered the Goth staring at the piece of jewelry. _

"_Not as beautiful as you," Tori smiled taking hold of the girl's chin and turning her so she could look into her eyes. Tori searched in the soothing eyes wondering whether it was the right time to say it. What better time, she thought. "I love you, Jade," she whispered before gently kissing her. She felt Jade smile against her lips as they kissed. _

_Jade pulled back grinning silly. It had to be a dream. Tori had just said the three magical words she never thought she'd hear. She stroked the warm cheek with her thumb lightly kissing her. "I love you, too, Tori." The look in the brown eyes seemed to make the world perfect. They both smiled at each other sharing a sealing kiss that spoke louder than the three words could alone._

Tori nodded recalling that night. It was the first time they had said the three words. "It was one of the best nights of my life." Jade smiled in agreement. She outlined the letters of her name. "You know I never quite figured out how you found a carriage here in LA."

Tori chuckled wiggling her brows. "I know people, _West_. Don't underestimate me." With that said she kissed the dark haired girl tapped her nose and ran out of the closet. Jade grinned shaking her head as she chased after the girl. Whatever had been troubling vanished that moment as she became engrossed by the love of her life.

…

Jade had tried to talk to Beck the entire day at school but each time the chance had presented itself he would get too busy or suddenly disappear. After school he took off in a rush and left her behind not bothering to listen to a single word Jade had to say. She caught a ride with the young Vega and spent a couple of hours at her home as they prepared themselves for what they had been anticipating and dreading the entire day.

Tori looked back at Jade. The dark haired girl had her head down and was playing with the metal between her fingers twirling it and humming to herself in attempt to calm down. Tori gently placed her hand over the pale one and lifted the girl's chin. "Hey," Tori whispered. "We don't have to do this. It's not too late to turn back and-"

Jade shook her head. "No, I want to. I'm just a little nervous is all." She gave a small smile. "It's just… It's Beck you know."

Tori studied the girl. She inhaled and exhaled through her nose giving the raven haired a smile. "Okay," she said taking the Goth's hand. She brought it to her lips gently planting a kiss on the back of the pale hand. Jade squeezed the hand and looked at Tori. She read the silent question in the auburn eyes and nodded "It's now or never," Jade smiled.

The mobile home's metal felt awfully cold against the tan hand as they collided with each other. _One, two, three_, Tori counted in her head. Three knocks. The two girls stepped back and let go of one another's hands as they waited for the door to open. The seconds were painfully passing by as they waited for an answer. Tori was sure Jade could hear her heart beating. They exchanged an encouraging look and nodded trying to keep each other calm.

The metal door slowly opened revealing a tired young Canadian boy. He glanced between the two girls a couple of time before settling his gaze on the brunette. "Tori, what are you doing here?"

Tori swallowed and gave smile. "Hey, Beck I-" She looked at the dark haired girl. "_We_ wanted to talk you," she answered. Beck briefly looked at Jade. He clenched his jaw. His eyes felt like they were piercing through the Goth as he stared at her. "Come in," he said stepping aside to allow the two girls access.

"So, what's up?" he asked as he shut the door behind them once they were inside the cozy RV.

Tori rubbed her neck as she watched him walk over to his bed. "I-er," she looked at Jade who gave her an encouraging nod. "It's about Jade."

Beck sat back crossing his legs. "What about her?" He raised a brow looking at the pale girl.

Tori took in a deep breath. Her heart was racing like crazy. She was sure it would stop at any time if she didn't relax. Once more she inhaled and exhaled remembering why they were at the Oliver's residence. It was for Jade. _Her_ Jade.

"I'm in love with Jade," she said in the strongest voice she could muster.

Beck flinched. He chuckled to himself. This had to be a joke, he thought. As he looked at both the girls and let the words sink in he stood up abruptly. Tori clenched her jaw in attempt to stay calm as the boy rose. He took two long steps and stood in front of her. His brows where furrowed together and his jaw was locked tightly as he breathed in deeply.

Tori could tell he was trying to read the her mind as he stared down at her intently. "Why?" he asked bitterly

She exhaled and rubbed her neck. There wasn't a reason. Tori couldn't help it. She loved the girl _without_ reason. "I just love her," she whispered. The look Beck gave her would have surely eaten her alive if it were possible.

His lips twitched as he opened his mouth and closed it again trying to say something but the fury was too great to allow him to speak. He stepped away from the young Vega sneering at her as he turned away. "You're _lying_," he growled.

Jade had been silent the entire time. She took the opportunity to make her presence known as she stepped beside Tori and spoke. "No she's not." That caught his attention. He turned back around and looked into the blue eyes with a plea that it was all just a lie. "I love her. That is the beginning and ending to everything," Jade said. She looked over at the blushing girl and took hold of her hand, intertwining them together. "I can't see my life without her." The look in Beck's eyes flickered from hurt to anger in seconds. She gave him an apologetic look as she gave Tori's hand a squeeze.

Beck scoffed pushing his hair back. "This is some sick joke, Jade. Sick, even for _you_!"

"It's not a joke!" Tori whispered. "I love her."

Beck made a growl like sound as he turned to look at Tori. He looked at her in disbelief and disgust. "Get out," he breathed.

"Beck please," Tori tried lifting her hand gently.

"GET OUT!" he shouted.

The two girls jumped back in fright at the angry tone. Tori nodded leading them out of the mobile home as quickly as possible. They could hear the loud sounds of objects being thrown against the walls and breaking as they walked away from the heartbroken boy's trailer.

The girls silently walked to the car holding hands. Tori couldn't help but think that perhaps they were better off in secret as she started the car and drove away. The look in Beck's eyes had been beyond heartbreaking. It had been full of betrayal and anger. _I'm sorry, Beck_, she thought taking hold of Jade's hand. _I love her, too_.

…

_Did it seal into our lives? _

_Did we seek it out and embrace it?_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review! It really keeps me going! [:**

**Oh I've been trying to come up with a playlist for this story. **

**Any Songs?**

**Let me know!**


	7. Thursday

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews. I really really appreciate them! You are all so awesome!**

Sorry it took so long but **it's here!** I'm enjoying my short vacation while I can haha!

Here is the next installment to our lovely story.

**This story will be coming to an end soon for our favorite couple.**

I have at least one more chapter before it closes. I'll do my best to update againthis week.

**Now I'll shut up. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

No, I **don't** own** Victorious )};**

* * *

><p>The hot substance felt relaxing against the dark haired girl's lips. She set down the warm drink, inhaling deeply as she stared into the concernful brown eyes. It had the fifth time the brunette in front of her had asked her the same question in the last hour. "Vega," she breathed. "For the fifth and final time, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. And don't you dare ask me if I'm sure, because I'm more than sure, okay?"<p>

Tori nodded. "Okay." She looked down at the untouched cup of coffee, trying to concentrate on the dark liquid. Her hands were softly wrapped around the hot drink keeping her cold hands warm. Tori couldn't stop thinking about the night before. So much had changed in the last couple of hours.

The night before had been…_different _for the lack of better words. After the two girls had returned from the Canadian's residence there had been a silence between the two. It was an unfamiliar silence. Not one that made them feel uncomfortable, but one that let them know it would be okay. They could finally be together. Tori didn't have to ask the raven haired girl if she wanted to go home because the state she was in was more than clear. Jade didn't want to be alone. She _couldn't_ be alone. Not at that moment.

Tori had known Jade wasn't too happy with how things had gone with Beck. The moment the blue eyes looked into the brown in the young Vega's bedroom the silence dissolved. Jade threw herself into the brunette's arms and buried her face into the tan neck. Tori held her tightly against her as the girl cried. Of course Jade had not been happy with the boy's response. They had a history together. She stroked the girls dark curls and whispered into her hear reassuring words. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay."

Once the girl's crying had subsided they finally parted. Tori gave Jade a pair of pajama pants and the dark purple shirt she liked to wear when she stayed over. They snuggled under the covers without exchanging another word as they fell asleep. The last thought the brunette had before she drifted off was of the content smile the pale girl had along her lips while she held her.

"Tori," Jade raised a brow when there was no response. She gently laid her hand over the tan girl's. "Hey."

Tori looked up unable to register that they were now at a diner. She stared at the girl and blinked before answering. "Sorry I was just thinking." She smiled shyly. It felt unusual to have the girl's hand in hers so close to home.

Jade cocked her brows. "You're like an open book, Tori." She smirked. "Quit thinking so much. Yesterday is behind us let's just enjoy this," she said intertwining their fingers. It was the first time they could touch each other in public without the fear of being discovered. They didn't have to keep a secret anymore.

Tori grinned and nodded. She stared at the pale girl in awe. It still amazed her how tender Jade really was. She wasn't the sadist person she was made out to be. On the contrary, Jade was much more than that. She was full of love and affection. Tori had often observed that it had been Beck who usually made the first move between the two. He would always be the first to kiss her or hug her. _He_ approached _her_.

Between the Jade and Tori though, it was different. Jade loved to initiate the first move just as much as Tori did. When the two were alone, the dark haired girl would always take full advantage of kissing the Latina every chance she had. She would take hold of the girl in her arms and hold her until it was time to get back to reality. In the rare nights they managed to spend at the Goth's home, Jade would cover her bedroom with lit candles and the two girls would stay up telling stories and making love the entire night until the final light burned out.

It wasn't all physical with the two girls. It was deeper than that. They enjoyed simply being in each other's company and goofing off. Jade knew very well Tori was ticklish and of course she took advantage of that. Anytime the brunette was pouting or simply just to see her smile and hear her laugh Jade would attack her and tickle her mercilessly.

Who would have ever known that the great Jade West was a hopeless romantic, Tori thought to herself as she brought up the pale hand to her lips to gently kiss it. "I love you," Tori smiled.

Jade smirked and stuck her tongue out squeezing the hand.

Jade had a silly side, too. That side of the girl had taken Tori completely off guard. She really liked to play around and make faces at the brunette. Most of the time when they were at school and the Goth insulted the brunette girl Jade would either wink at her or wrinkle her nose as she smirked in signal that she didn't mean the crude insult. It was one of those intimate gestures that only the two girls understood.

The Goth wrinkled her nose before leaning over the table to kiss her. "I love you, too," she smiled.

….

The music teacher divided the class up into groups. The duets and trios were to practice in a separate room while the soloists were allowed to have a practice room each to themselves. The brown eyed girl closed her eyes as she went over her warm-ups. There was no major event coming up soon, but the teacher always enjoyed having small performances at the end of each month. The brunette still had another week to prepare the song. She thought about the song she was going to sing then realized she had left the sheet music in her locker.

Tori glanced at the clock and sighed. There were only five minutes left in the class. It was just like Ms. Hills to give the class the last couple of minutes to practice, she thought. Estimating the time she had left Tori grabbed her belongings and headed to her locker to gather the textbooks for the next class. There was no point in wasting time trying to remember the words to a song she clearly need to sheet music for.

The hallway was usually empty with only a couple of student rehearsing for other classes around this time. As Tori approached the bright lit locker she spotted a familiar dark haired girl by the vending machines. She smirked and seeing as the hallway had now grown empty she walked up behind the girl wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey there stranger," she whispered into the ear. The pale girl froze in her arms before relaxing and turning to face her.

"Hey yourself," Jade smirked. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same," Tori grinned leaning to kiss her softly.

With Jade it was never just a simple kiss. It always turned heated quickly, not that Tori was complaining. She loved that about the girl, she wasn't afraid to show her feelings with her.

Jade slid her arms around the brunette's neck. Her fingers quickly found their way into the brown locks, burying themselves as she pulled on the girl to deepen the kiss. Tori soon found that the two had switched positions. Her back was now against the vending machine that the pale girl had been facing.

As the kiss continued to get heated the two girls were oblivious to the sound of the bell and they continued with their frenzy session. The sound of voices coming from the halls was enough to cause the brunette to break the kiss. Jade not caring what others would think kept a firm lock around the brown girl's neck.

"Jade," Tori whispered against the lips. "They'll see us." The two had not fully discussed how they would deal with their relationship at school, not that it mattered much, but their friends did have a right to know.

The corner of the pale girl's mouth curved up into a smirk. "And?"

Tori giggled against the pale girl. She tightened her hold around the girl's waist and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips were about to touch when a loud angry voice startled them.

"Dykes," said the loud sneer behind them.

The two girls jumped apart turning to find an angry Canadian boy standing before them.

Andre wasn't too far behind to overhear what had just come out of the boy's mouth. He stared at Beck with his mouth gaped opened in shocked. "Man, what did you just call them?"

"Stay out of this!" Beck warned, his eyes glued on the two girls the entire time.

"Beck, I- er…" Tori tried to make a coherent sentence but found herself tongue tied. She dropped her hands to her side and glanced at Andre who gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh I'm _sorry_. Did I interrupt? What did you expect? Did you _expect_ me to show up with a _great_ happy _smile_ plastered on my face? Were you expecting I welcome you with open arms after last night's confession?" He spat swinging his arm in an angry gesture. He didn't allow either girl's any room to answer as his anger appeared to rise.

Tori tried desperately to come with something, _anything_ to say. The boy had caught them completely off guard. They knew they were going to face him sooner or later, but at the moment later was looking more than good.

"Beck, maybe you should chill," Andre tried. "You're causing a scene." Andre looked around at the group of students that had gathered around. He'd seen what the two girls had been doing, but somehow it hadn't hit him as a big surprise. Tori was his best friend after all and she had hinted him plenty of times that she liked a girl. Seeing now that it was Jade had hit him a bit off, but nevertheless he had suspected it deep down. The two girls were excellent actresses.

Jade glared at Beck angrily and managed to speak. "Grow-up, Beck! We told you the damn truth! The least you can do is leave us alone if you can't accept the reality of it!"

Beck scoffed. "Leave you alone? Oh you want me to _leave you alone_. I'm pretty sure the two of you have had a fair amount of time alone working on your _precious_ project and rehearsing for the play."

Jade stiffened. She opened her mouth and closed it again unable to find the appropriate words.

"Speechless are we, babe?" He smirked.

Tori clenched her jaw. She couldn't fall apart now.

"Did you expect some sort of fairytale ending?" he continued.

Jade bit the inside of her cheek. She had never seen Beck this upset.

"Answer me!" he shouted at Jade.

That set the brunette off. He had every right to be upset and he could hate her all he wanted but she wasn't going to stand around and watch him scream at the pale girl.

"That's enough!" Tori said stepping in front of the trembling raven haired girl.

Beck growled. "What did you think was going to happen?" Beck yelled angrily at Jade, ignoring Tori completely.

Tori grew enraged and stepped completely in front of Jade protectively. "Leave her alone!" she warned. Tori could see that Jade was trying desperately not to cry.

Beck stepped back as Tori raised a threatening finger at him. He clenched his jaw tightly and released a low angry growl. "This is all _your_ fault!" he said finally giving the Latina his attention. The look in the olive skinned boy's eyes was filled with more than hatred as he stared at the brunette.

Tori flinched at the accusation feeling a stinging in her eyes. She briefly glanced over at the growing crowd trying to keep herself from breaking. Among them stood a baffled looking Robbie and a curiously scared looking Cat. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to find the blue eyes nearly on the verge of tears. "Jade-"

She was cut off when the dark haired girl took her by the hand, dragging her out of noisy hall and out into the open parking lot. From a distance they could almost hear the angry boy screaming at them as they ran off. Jade kept a firm hold on the Latina's hand until they reached the Goth's car. She released the girl's hand and began to pace around, her head shaking.

"Jade," Tori said softly as she watched the girl walk back and forth.

Jade continued to pace. This wasn't happening. This wasn't freakin' happening, she thought.

"Jade," Tori tried a little louder.

The dark haired girl ignored her once again and continued to pace around. She pushed back her dark locks and shook her head in frustration.

The brunette became anxious and moved in front of the pale girl. "_Jade!_" She said taking hold of the girl's shoulders forcing her to stop moving.

"What! _What!_" Jade stopped pacing. She looked down looking at anything but the brunette refusing to meet her eyes.

"Jade, look at me," Tori whispered. She moved her hands from the girl's shoulders to cup the dark haired girl's face.

Jade kept her eyes fixed on a piece of dried gum that was stuck on the pavement.

Tori sighed. She stroked the pale girl's cheek, forcing her to look at her and looked into the terrified blue eyes. "Jade-"

"I'm scared," Jade said her voice barely under a whisper. Her hands took hold of the tan wrists as she bit down on her lip in attempt not to cry. Come on, Jade you're stronger than this, she told herself.

Tori could see the fear evident in the azure eyes. She recognized the attempt not to cry of the pale girl and pulled the girl to her hugging her and stroking her hair.

"He's supposed to be my friend and now he hates me, Tori. He freakin' _hates_ me!" she sobbed.

Tori held the girl tightly. She was trying hard not to cry herself. "He doesn't hate you, Jade. He's just upset. Give him some time to wrap his head on all of this. He'll come around." She mumbled into the hair.

Jade held on to Tori like her life depended on it. Her face was buried in the nape of the tan neck as she managed to control her crying. "I've never seen him that upset. I-I just don't want to… I didn't mean to hurt him like that."

Tori blinked rapidly. She nodded silently and wiped away the tear from the corners of her eyes. Damn it Tori, she thought, you really did it this time. She rubbed the girl's back before pulling back to look at her.

"I'll take you home, babe." She gave a small smile looking at the sad blue eyes that nodded in response. "Beck doesn't hate you. He's just upset." She assured her once more.

_He hates me_, she thought.

….

Jade hadn't slept at home the entire week. Tori watched the pale girl's chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed evenly in her sleep. Tori had finally managed to get the girl to understand that the young Oliver boy did not hate her at all. He would need some time to come to terms with their relationship. It would take some time but nevertheless she assured the raven haired girl that he could never hate her. He loved her.

Tori on the other hand was a different story. Beck would never forgive her. She had betrayed him completely. The look in the eyes the boy had earlier in the hallway told her that what she had done was unforgivable. He hated her. He hated Tori.

Tori wiped away the tears angrily but silently trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty in her bed who had her head rested on her chest.

"_This is all your fault!" _Those words danced around in the brunette's head. Out of all the foolish things the Canadian had said to the girls those were the words that rang loudly in Tori's ears.

He was right. He was more than right. It was her fault. Tori could have perhaps prevented the whole situation had she not been selfish and given into her desires. For once in her life the one person she wanted, wanted her back. Tori wasn't going to let the moment pass. She had become entirely consumed by the raven haired girl and lost track of her senses from the start. She lost track of what was real and what was a dream. In everything Tori Vega lost herself along the way as she allowed herself to open up and fall completely in love with Jade West.

All Tori could hope for now was that one day maybe Beck would forgive her for breaking his heart. As much as it hurt the Latina to see the Canadian in pain, she knew she could not see her life with the girl who now slept in her arms. She looked down at the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "I'm sorry." The last words were lost in the cry the young Vega swallowed. Sorry for making you go through this, she thought. Jade deserved a world free of heartaches. One day the brunette would give her that, because more than anything Jade deserved to be happy.

….

_When did we lose our way? _

_Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness_

* * *

><p><em><em>**What'd cha think?**

**Love?**

**Hate?**

**Review? I really love 'em!**


	8. Friday

**A/N: Here it is! (;**

**Again, I really really love reading all of your reviews. Thank you for all the alerts, favs, subs, etc. Haha**

**I really don't know if I'm happy with this.**

**Fair warning, this is longer than expected. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The end of it is near!**

**I don't own Victorious ):**

* * *

><p>Blue eyes stared into brown with an unrecognizable hate. "I never should have left Beck for you," Jade cried out angrily. "This was all a stupid mistake! <em>I<em> _don't_ _love_ _you_! I never did!" The pale girl sneered and stepped back creating a big distance between the two. "This was all a stupid mistake!"

Tori shook her head. She reached out trying to calm the girl "No, Jade please," she begged. "I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she tried to keep from crying.

The Goth shoved away her hand and turned around giving the brunette her back. "I don't need you, Vega. Beck was right." The words were filled with venom as she spoke. "Leave me alone. I _hate_ you." With that said Jade turned completely away and stormed off to the other side of the hall where a very smug Canadian was waiting.

Tori stood unable to comprehend what was happening. It felt like she had been slapped in the face and kicked in the stomach. It felt like someone had taken her heart, run it over only to pick it up and rip it to pieces. "Jade!" Tori cried. "_Jade, please_!" She begged watching the pale girl walk away with the Canadian. "You promised," she sobbed. "You promised!"

Beck smirked, wrapping his arm around the pale girl's waist. He kissed the dark haired girl's head and led them toward the exit.

"Jade, _please_! I love you!" She cried. She was left standing alone in the middle of the Hollywood Arts hallway. This wasn't happening, she thought. It had to be a joke.

Suddenly the room began to spin with images of the Canadian and of the Goth hugging and laughing. They seemed happy. Jade seemed happy. _Happier_ without her. "I hate you, Tori," whispered the once loving voice of the raven haired girl. "I hate you!"

Tori jumped up startled. "It was only a dream," she breathed. "Only a dream." She was covered in sweat. Her breathing was coming out in hard pants as she tried to calm down. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Jade always made her do that when she was in a panic. She sat up on the edge of her bed and stared outside at the pouring rain. When had it begun to rain? She sighed contently enjoying the sound of the drops hitting the glass of bedroom window.

Tori loved the rain. She stared out the window and debated on whether or not she should go for a walk. It would calm her, she contemplated. The nightmare seemed to shake her up a bit. Tori knew Jade would never hurt her like that. But were they rushing things? Maybe they should talk to Beck and try to come to a truce.

Deciding that it would best to clear her head, the young Vega grabbed a light gray sweater and headed out side. The rain felt soothing against the flushed skin. It had been the third time she had dreamt of that scene in the last couple of hours. She had tried to go back to sleep after the raven haired girl had gone home in the morning.

Tori had skipped school. The day before had been too much to handle for both Jade and her. They had agreed to stay home and had not spoken since the morning. Jade had spent the night over and didn't want to be away from the brunette. Agreeing to return later she went on home to clean up.

It was finally the end of the week and Tori couldn't believe it. Exactly twelve months ago the two began their relationship. She smiled to herself and thought about that day. Even now it was too surreal to believe.

…

_After the two girls had stopped giggling Tori checked her cellphone in attempt to look busy after they exited the theater. There was something about the way Jade was looking at her that caught her attention. _

_The dark haired girl dropped her gaze and picked at her nails looking uninterested. "Need a ride home, Vega?" she smirked._

_Tori shoved the phone back into her pocket and looked up at the blue eyed girl. Her thumbs hooked around the belt loops of her jeans as she leaned back against the wall._

_The Goth stared at her in amusement awaiting for the brunette to answer._

_Tori seemed to be unable to form words. She couldn't control her body at the moment. All she could think about was how beautiful the pale girl in front of her was. She had only been at the school for a couple of days and the students there were yet to make an impression on the brunette, but sure enough the dark haired girl had hit the right spots from day one._

_Some people would think Tori was a masochistic for liking a girl who poured coffee on her on the first day and falsely accused her of hitting her. Tori couldn't help herself. There was something about the girl that had triggered the feelings inside of her. She was breath taking that was for sure. The only problem was that Jade _hated_ her. But if she hated her what was she doing at the school on a Friday night? Why was she looking for her? Why had she helped her? Why had she felt guilty of getting her in trouble?_

_Jade cleared her throat, "Well?" She stepped closer to the brunette, her eyes never trailing off as she approached the girl._

_Tori wanted to scream. She wanted to push the girl as far away as possible before she did something she'd regret. Jade West was off limits. She belonged to Beck. Beck Oliver, as in her _friend_. Tori bit her lip and looked down breaking the hold the blue eyes had on her. _

_Trina knew about her interest in girls. It wasn't a secret in her family, but people at school didn't need to know. She didn't want to be bothered with ridicules questions and hit on by perverted guys._

_At the moment all Tori wanted was to take hold of the Goth and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to hold her and take her in. She wanted all of her. She wanted Jade West._

_Jade raised a questioning brow. She tilted her head the slightest and took a brown curl between her fingers twirling it as she spoke. "I don't have all night, Vega?"_

_Tori was struggling to breathe now. She didn't know how much more she could take. Jade West was flirting with her? It had to be a dream. "Why are you here, Jade?" she managed._

_Jaded stopped twirling. She looked at the brown eyed girl and took a step back shrugging. "I wanted to know why you didn't tell on me."_

_Deep down Tori felt a pang of disappointment at the girl's response. She wrapped her hand around the bag she had on her shoulder and nodded. "Well I gave you an answer. I don't want to be fighting with you all the time. Happy? You can go home now." Jade had to get away from her before she lost control. She adjusted her bag and prepared to walk away. "I don't need a ride. Thanks."_

_The Goth blocked her passage. "It's the least I can do." Her eyes seemed to be almost pleading._

_Tori stared at the girl. She could see she had something on her mind. Swallowing down her feeling, Tori nodded. "Okay." _

_Secretly she was kind of relieved Jade was persistent with the offer. Honestly Tori hadn't thought about how she was going to get home so late._

…

The rain was slowly fading as Tori continued to walk. She had been walking for almost an hour now. She didn't really have a destination in mind and had rounded the end of the neighborhood twice. Deciding she had walked enough the girl turned around and walked back in the direction of her home.

She had to talk to Beck. Not for her sake but for black haired girl's sake. Perhaps not this day, but soon enough she was going to have a talk with the Canadian. If he loved the Goth as much as she loved her, he would have to settle for an agreement. It was clear that they were never going to be friends again, but they could _try _nevertheless. Jade wasn't ever going to be truly happy unless they managed to clear the air with Beck.

As the house grew closer Tori noticed a familiar dark haired girl sitting on the door step. She had a pair of scissors in one hand and the other one was holding out her hair as she lazily cut out the ends of her dark locks. By the looks of it the girl had not been there too long. Her clothes were barely touched by the rain drops.

"I was just about ready to go home," the Goth smirked when Tori was only a couple steps away. She stood up taking a small red flower that sat beside her and put away her scissors. The troubled brown eyes grew soft when she recognized it was a rose. Jade softly smiled before kissing the tan cheek and handing the brunette the rose.

Tori grinned widely. "I was just thinking about you actually," she said looking at the scarlet rose in her fingers.

The blue eyes examined the brunette and the wet sweater she wore. She knew how infatuated the girl was with the rain and that she enjoyed walking in it. But she also knew she only went on those walks when something was bothering her. "Good thoughts I hope," she decided to say. Whatever was bothering the brown eyed girl was nowhere to be found in the eyes.

Tori smirked as she took the girl's hand and intertwined before leading them inside the house. They didn't exchange any words as they made their way over to the couch. "I was just thinking about the night we first kissed," Tori finally answered.

Jade lit up as she recalled the night. It was certainly a night to remember. It was the night they finally revealed their true colors.

…

_The drive home had been silent. The entire ride home Tori had been afraid the Goth would change her mind and decide to leave her off in the middle the road. Once they were safe in the drive way, the brunette tried to find words to thank the girl._

"_I'm sorry, Vega." Jade spoke as she kept her eyes glued on the steering wheel. She seemed to be struggling with herself. Tori could tell by the way her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the wheel tightly._

_Tori bit her lip anxiously. It must have annoyed the raven haired girl to take time aside to drop off the one person she didn't like. Silently nodding she decided it was best to leave without a word. She didn't want to upset the girl more than she was. She sighed loudly grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car without looking back. _

_You're an idiot Tori, she thought to herself. Why, why would you even consider the thought of you and-_

"_Tori," the small voice whispered._

_Tori turned around startled at the Goth's voice suddenly behind her. She managed to keep her balance almost tripping over the door step. "J-Jade?" Tori pushed the hair away from her face. She was about to tell the girl off for nearly giving her a heart attack but she found herself at a loss for words. There was an unfamiliar look in the pale girl's blue eyes. It wasn't anger or annoyance. It was…_fear_._

_Jade's eyebrows knitted together. She crossed and uncrossed her arms before speaking. "I just wanted to-" She paused dropping her gaze. "I-"Come on Jade. You can do this, she told herself._

_Tori watched as the girl appeared to be debating inwardly with herself again. Deciding to help the struggling girl, Tori chose her words carefully as she spoke, "Do you want to come in?"_

_Jade looked up. The relief evident in her eyes as she nodded. Once they were inside the house Tori dropped her belongings by the stairs. She could feel the Goth's eyes glued on her as she moved to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. _

_Jade had lingered by the door. She silently moved across the room and joined the young Vega in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around at the empty house. _

_Tori set the empty cup down in the sink. "They're all out of town." She looked up at the stairs. "I have the place _all_ to myself." She tried to hide the disappointment in her tone but the smirk growing along the pale girl's lips let her know she had failed._

_She didn't mind being home alone most of the time. It was nice to have it quiet when Trina wasn't off screaming like a maniac, but the nights alone at home had grown more constant. Deep down Tori was afraid of being home alone. It was part of why she didn't mind having to stay after school so late most days. _

"_Must be nice," the Goth smirked._

_Tori stared at the girl. She shrugged, "It gets lonely." Not liking where the conversation was heading Tori decided to lighten the mood. "Can I show you something?"_

_Jade raised a brow. "You're not some kind of psychopath now are you, Vega?" She seemed amused._

_Tori chuckled. "No that's your job. Now, do you want to or not?"_

_The Goth pursed her lips. She tapped her chin pretending to think before answering. "Why not," she shrugged._

_Tori nodded and grabbed the two duvets that were folded and set by the patio door. She handed one to the pale girl before leading them out to the backyard. Jade quietly complied as she watched the brunette spread the duvet across the grass and followed joining the girl._

_The young Vega lay back against the sheets and fixed her gaze on the night sky. That was one of the little moments Tori enjoyed when she had the house to herself. The stars fascinated her. She swallowed quietly when Jade lay beside her. She couldn't believe Jade was lying right next to her. It seemed so surreal. She bit her lip before gathering the courage to speak. "Why are you here, Jade?"_

_The Goth was silent for a moment. There was really only one answer as to why she was at the Vega's residence so late on a Friday night. It had to do with a certain young brunette. "I don't want to go home yet," she casually answered._

_Tori watched as the girl sat, her gaze fixed on the sky the entire time. "I see why you like it out here, Vega. It's nice." She turned to look at the brunette. "I _am_ sorry for getting you in trouble."_

_Tori sat up. She rested her head against her knees and stared up at the bright stars. Were they ever going to get past the incident? "I told you not to worry about it, Jade." Her voice was small._

_The Goth shook her head. "It's not okay. I crossed the line. " She trailed off. Why was she apologizing so much?_

_The brunette let out a loud breath. She noticed the raven haired girl was now looking at her expectantly. "I hate being home alone," Tori whispered, her eyes never leaving the sky._

_Jade stared at the girl in confusion. Why was the girl who was not afraid to stand up to her afraid of being alone? Wasn't she stronger than that? Where was that girl who stood in front of a big crowd to cover for her sister? Looking at the brunette Jade understood that underneath all the talent and beauty was a small fragile girl. She was afraid. "Why?" she simply asked._

_Tori glanced at the pale girl. As friendly as the young Vega was, she didn't really like sharing her private life. The look in the blue eyes though told her it was okay. She wasn't going to hurt her. Tori somehow knew it was true. _

"_They're never home," she began. "Trina's always out with her friends and my parents work most nights. One night I was home alone in my room when I heard a loud crashing sound come from the downstairs room. I quietly went downstairs to check…" The brown eyed girl paused recalling the night. She had been so frightened to see two unfamiliar men lurking around and making a mess of the place. They had only searched the first floor trying to get out as soon as possible. _

"_I had never been so afraid," she whispered. "They didn't stay long. They took the television and some other utensils. I guess they weren't the brightest burglars but there isn't a night that I'm not afraid that they'll return. What if they do? What if they come back for me?" Tori swallowed and shook her head. Luckily they had not been aware of the girl's presence. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the 'what if'. Who knows what they would have done to her. Deep down Tori knew they wouldn't return, she just hated being alone._

_Jade could see the fear in the girl's eyes. Suddenly she seemed so small. She wanted to take the girl in her arms and tell her it would be okay. She didn't have to be alone. She didn't have to be afraid._

_Tori laughed bitterly. "You know I'm kind of glad they aren't around so often." Jade furrowed her brows confused. "The next day when they returned they didn't bother to ask if I was okay. They cried over their precious television and other stolen items but none of them cared to know how I felt." She sighed, "It's not like they care anyways. Most days I feel like I'm invisible around here." Tori broke the stare and looked up at the sky once more._

_A smile appeared along the tan girl's lips. "Look!" She pointed up, almost like a child. Jade looked up just in time to see a fading shooting star cross the night sky._

"_Make a wish," Tori whispered before closing her eyes. Silently she wished for her deepest desire. Not that it mattered. It was never going to come true._

_Jade watched the brunette silently. Who would have guessed such a beautiful person felt so broken? The Goth felt angry at her parents and the older Vega for making the girl feel less of herself. Tori was worth more than those stupid utensils. A pang of guilt hit her as she thought about how she had made the girl feel at school. Tori deserved better than all that mistreatment. She was priceless. She deserved better. She deserved to be loved._

_Jade observed as Tori shut her eyes and smiled in amusement. Her heart was racing like crazy. This wasn't like her. Jade West did not get nervous. She wasn't afraid. "Tori," she whispered. Now was her chance._

_The brown eyes slowly opened when she heard the foreign name come from the pale girl. Since her arrival at Hollywood Arts, the Goth had only referred to her by her last name. The Goth was inches away from her._

"_I want to try something." Jade tilted her head so that she could meet the brown eyes. _

_Tori unable to form words nodded in response. She watched as the blue eyes drew closer. The pale girl licked her lips, her eyes flickering back and forth from the brown eyes to the rosy inviting lips. "Don't be afraid," the dark haired girl whispered when her lips were only centimeters away. A warm hand cupped the tan cheek. The last sight the brunette had was of the Goth's lips curling into a small smile before she closed her eyes._

_The sensation of the pale girl's lips against hers was indescribable. The kiss was so heartbreakingly sweet and tender Tori didn't know how she was kept from crying. Jade brushed her hand up to the tan neck and pulled the girl softly closer. The kiss spoke the words Jade had been unable to fabricate. It told her she didn't hate her. It told her she was beautiful. It told her she irreplaceable. It told her she was worth more than anything in the world. It told her she didn't have to be alone anymore._

_Every sense in their body seemed to come alive as the kiss leisurely continued. In that moment everything in the world disappeared. Any thought or doubt was gone, the Canadian long forgotten by both girls. _

_Tori lost control of her body and gave in to her desires. Her hands had a mind of their own as they found their way into the dark curls. The reaction only served to encourage the initiator. Soon enough she was on her back again with the raven haired girl hovering over her as they continued to kiss. Tori kept her eyes closed when the broke apart for air._

_A surprisingly soft hand gently stroked the flushed cheek. "You're so beautiful, Tori" Jade breathed lightly brushing their lips once more._

_Tori let out a breathy chuckle, "Who knew wishing on a star really worked." Jade laughed. It was one of the most beautiful sounds the young Vega decided. Jade lightly brushed away a small tear the girl had unconsciously shed. "I won't hurt you, Tori. I promise."_

"_I'm scared." The brunette whispered. _

_Blue eyes searched in the brown. "Of what?" she asked brushing back a brown lock._

_Tori exhaled. "Of you. Of my heart. It constantly stops and starts when you're around and I don't know if I can handle that." She bit her lip. She didn't know if she could handle the Goth playing with her feelings. She didn't want to take the risk of getting her heart broken by the one person who could easily break her._

_Jade smiled softly. As if reading her mind she spoke, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not toying with you, Tori. This is real." She lightly kissed her. "_Thisisreal_. You don't have to be alone anymore." _

_It became a silent promise from that night on. __All it took was one kiss. One kiss for the two girls to know. One kiss for it to begin. From that night on Jade would spend the nights over at Tori's any time the house was empty. Even when the house was filled, the Goth would find herself at the young Vega's doorstep late at night. She had promised not to leave her alone. She had promised not to hurt her._

…

Jade looked down at their intertwined hands. "You still have that problem?" she asked amused.

The brunette quickly grew red knowing what the Goth girl was referring to. No matter how much time they spent together or how much time passed the girl never ceased to give her heart problems. "Always," she smiled. "You're going to give me a heart attack one day." She poked the Goth's side teasingly.

The pale girl arched a brow. "Oh really? Well I don't think I like the sound of that." She stood up and began to walk around the couch.

The young Vega watched the girl in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Jade simply smiled as she opened the patio door. "Can _I_ show you something?" She asked echoing back the Latina's words. Tori stood up and quickly followed.

"Jade I didn't mean-" The girl stopped half way in her track. There was a medium sized blanket set over the grass beneath a giant umbrella. On it sat a small picnic basket and rose pedals were scattered over the entire blanket in the shape of a heart.

"Haven't I told you not to let you mouth hang open like that?" Jade spoke in an amused tone from behind. She stepped closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around the small waist. "Happy Anniversary, Tori." She placed a small kiss along the tan neck.

"It's… I…" She turned in the pale arms and pressed her lips to Jade's. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Blue eyes lit up. She knew something was bothering the brunette. Whatever was bothering her had to be forgotten for now. It was _their_ day. No one was going to ruin that for them. They walked over and settled on the blanket. Good thing the rain had stopped, not that it would have bothered either girls had it not.

Jade sat behind Tori, hugging her against her body as they lay quietly. Jade suspected what was bothering the girl had to do with a certain Canadian. She was feeling tired. She had spent half of the night crying in the Latina's arms because of the confrontation at school. They didn't want them to them to postpone their day. It wasn't fair to either of them. They needed this more than anything. Tori needed just as much as Jade did.

"I love you, Tori." she whispered looking down to meet the insecure brown eyes.

Tori smiled gently. She softly kissed the girl and whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Jade."

"You don't have to be afraid," The Goth began. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed her neck.

The brunette nodded recalling their promise.

"Just so you know. You drive my heart crazy, too." Jade whispered with a smile.

Tori turned in the girl's arms and sat up. "I have something for you." She gave her a quick peck and stood up. "Just wait here."

The young Vega ran up to her room. She opened the drawer by her bed and grabbed the small black box before closing it. Checking for the thousandth time she opened the small box and stared at the small band. It wasn't too fancy. She knew the dark haired girl hated the idea of jewels. It was a small white gold ring.

The day the brunette saw the ring in the mall she and the Goth had walked around in she knew she had to get it. Jade didn't say it, but Tori could see it in her eyes. She liked the ring. It wasn't an engagement ring. They were too young for that. It was a promise ring.

Tori couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. She wanted to promise Jade that she would be with her always. She wanted to let her know that her heart was hers and no one else's. She loved Jade to death. They had shared that intimacy many times and now more than ever it seemed like the perfect moment to share it in words and make it official.

The half-Latina shoved the box into her pocket when she heard a loud knocking coming from the front door downstairs. She sighed in annoyance and made her way over to dismiss whoever was intending to interfere with _their_ moment. It was probably Cat. She and Andre had been texting her like crazy all morning. Tori had finally grown irritated by the excessive text messages earlier and decided to ignore them by shutting her phone off.

"Cat, we're fi-" She began, certain more than anything it was the perky red head. Tori found herself unable to finish the sentence once she opened the door. She felt her body go numb when she realized it wasn't the friendly brown eyes that were staring back at her.

Empty dark brown eyes stared into the chocolate eyes. Tori blinked in bewilderment at the tall olive skinned boy who was standing before her with an unreadable expression. "B-Beck?"

…

_Does this darkness have a name?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. It's done (:**

**Did you like the ending? **

**What did you think?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay fine! It's not over!**

**If you review, I'll post sooner [:**

**You know what to do!**


	9. Edge of Darkness

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back! You're all so amazing!

I know it took longer than expected, but it's finally here!

I've really enjoyed working on this story and I'm sad that it's over. ]:

Without further a due, here it is my fair **Joritans**! (;

P.S. Please don't be mad at me, it had to be done.

Enjoy!

**I don't own Victorious. xP**

* * *

><p>Tori's heart was beating hard against her chest. The dark eyes were staring at her with an indescribable expression. "Beck, what are you-" The Canadian didn't wait for an invitation. He passed the young Vega and entered the home.<p>

The brunette nodded ignoring the boy's intrusion shut the door and turned to face the boy who was staring at her expectantly. Tori rubbed her neck nervously and walked toward the olive skinned boy. She stopped a few steps away, allowing a good amount of space between the two. She had intended to talk to the boy about the truce. Seeing as he was at her home she thought it could be appropriate, but she had the raven haired girl waiting for her outside. Maybe another day. "Er, Beck maybe this isn't the best time to talk." She eyed the boy carefully, trying to read his body language. He didn't look too happy.

The Canadian was about to answer when a husky voice called from the patio. "Tori, did you get lost along the way?" The pale girl appeared around from the patio door. The amused smile the pale girl had soon faded when she saw the cause of her girlfriend's drawback. The blue eyes switched between the young visibly nervous brunette and the unreadable tall boy.

The brown eyes stared at the Goth. They seemed to be pleading, almost wishing she had not made an appearance.

Beck's eyes grew wide. His lips twitched in realization as to why the Latina thought it was an inappropriate time to talk when the Goth presented herself. His brows knitted together as he spoke, "Actually I think this is the _perfect _time." His voice sounded almost too calm as he eyed his ex.

Tori wasn't sure how to respond. She glanced at the boy before making her way to the dark haired girl's side. She took hold of the pale girl's hand and smiled at her.

Beck's eyes examined for a moment. He looked pained as his eyes settled on the intertwined hands.

Jade really hoped the conversation wouldn't last long. Of course out of all people to disturb the two girls on their year anniversary it just had to be him. What could be so important that Beck had to make way out of his time to bother them on a Friday night? She didn't dislike the boy, but she sure as heck wasn't too happy to see him. Not after his _little_ display the day before.

The half-Latina girl was about to speak when Beck lifted the bottom of his shirt unveiling a small black metal object that was tucked away in the waistband of his jeans.

Tori eyes grew wide. She felt her heart stop as she watched the boy take a few step closer to them. Jade stepped closer behind the brunette and tightened the hold of the Latina's hand in fear.

Beck pulled the object revealing the hand gun and pointing it directly at the brunette.

"Beck-" Jade began stepping forward. Surely Beck couldn't be dumb enough to use the weapon. He was just doing this in to scare them. He was just upset, she told herself.

"Shut up!" he demanded.

Jade flinched and jumped back startled as the harsh tone. She felt the tan girl tug her back. Tori lifted her free hand up, as the hand in Jade's gave an assuring squeeze. "Beck, maybe you should calm down," she tried.

"_It's not fair_!" he cried, oblivious to the girl's words. "It's not fair! I loved her first! She was _mine_ first!" he screamed waving the weapon accusingly at Tori.

Beck glanced at Jade and blinked out tears. "_I_ loved you first," he whispered.

Jade could see the pain and betrayal in the hazel eyes. She opened and closed her mouth unable to speak. The boy she had once loved had to be in there. That boy would never try to do such a vile act.

"Beck," she whispered. She had never seen the boy so worked up. The rage in his eyes was so clear. It frightened her. His dark brown eyes narrowed and focused on the pale girl as she spoke. "Please don't do this." His eyes softened when they met the blue. He appeared to be searching in the Goth's eyes as his raised hand lowered.

Taking the opportunity that the boy had mellowed Tori took a step toward the Canadian slowly. "Beck," she whispered.

Beck turned to her once again, the anger in his eyes evident as he refocused on her. Whatever tenderness the Goth had seen in the Canadian's eyes was now gone as he glared at the brunette.

Tori released the hold on the pale girl. "Beck," she calmly spoke stepping in front of the raven hair girl. This wasn't how she wanted things to go between them. Beck was just upset. She had learned how to mediate in tight situations from her father who of course was a cop. "We can work this out. Just drop the-" She raised her hands trying to reach for the weapon.

"NO!" he shouted, raising his arm and pointing directly at Tori.

The brunette jumped back, raising her arms. Jade pulled the Latina back by her shoulder frightened. "Beck you're just upset. Please calm down." Tori tried again.

Jade wanted Tori to stop trying to calm the Canadian down. He was just lashing out. Beck would never do anything so stupid. He wouldn't think of hurting a fly. She gripped the girl's hand as the boy began to shout.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_? You ruined everything, _Tori_!" he sneered, her name was loaded with hate. He eyed her with loath as he continued, "Everything was going great until _you_ showed up! Why? You can have anything you want! Why did you have to take the one thing that's most precious to me? Why _her_?" He pounded his chest with his free hand and looked over at Jade. "I loved you first!" He stared at her with pleading eyes.

Tori stepped forward in attempt to divert his attention from the trembling Goth. Her hand remained firmly in the Goth's hold. "I'm sorry!" she apologized earnestly. The last things Tori had wanted to do was hurt her friend. It had never been part of the plan. He didn't deserve such heartache. _Not having someone, that's the worst pain imaginable. Just the thought of not having the Goth caused her a heart to ache._

"_NO_!" Beck shouted as he looked at her once again. He clenched his jaw and set his thumb on the hammer of the gun arm and his index finger on the trigger.

Tori froze at the sound of the weapon clicking. She gulped nervously releasing the girl's hand and standing protectively in front of the dark haired girl.

"_I loved her first_!" He cried out. His eyes looked so impassioned. So _hurt_. He clenched his jaw and looked into the chocolate brown eye before his finger released the trigger.

The young Vega inhaled sharply stepping back. She blinked rapidly hoping the Goth had not been hurt. She had heard the loud sound of firearm but her mind had been unable to register where it had targeted and hit. She felt a stinging sensation in her lower abdomen and looked down at her hands to find they were covered with a dark red liquid before losing her balance and falling back against the ground.

Jade froze at the roaring thunder like sound. Time seemed to slow as she watched the Latina's body fall to the ground motionless. She reached out to catch the falling girl. "Oh my God!" she cried. "No! _No_!" Jade bent down beside the pale growing brunette and held her in her arms. The tan girl had her eyes closed. "Tori, no! Please! Wake up! _WAKE UP!_"

She brushed aside the hair from the tan skinned girl's face. "Wake up!" she begged shaking the girl. Jade looked down at the brunette's torso. The wound looked really bad. Jade swallowed a cry. The bright colored shirt the girl wore was now covered in blood. She pressed her hand down on the injury applying minimal pressure in attempt to lessen the blood loss. "Please," she sobbed into the auburn hair. "Do not die on me!"

"Jade," Tori whispered weakly. She forced her eyes to open. She had heard the girl's cries, but could not find the energy to respond with the pain coursing through her body. She didn't want Jade to know how much pain she was in.

The Goth looked up. "I'm right here, baby." From the corner of her eye she could see the Canadian staring at them with his mouth gaped open. He pushed his hair back and began to pace. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Jade wanted to launch herself at the boy for what he had done. She wanted to tear him limp from limp and make him suffer. The only thing holding her back was the girl in her arms. She couldn't leave her side now. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this! She thought, angry tears falling across the pale features.

The brunette raised her hand to stroke the Goth girl's cheek. "Don't cry," she whispered. "I hate seeing those blue eyes so-" Tori winced in pain. "Sad." She was trying so hard for the raven haired girl's sake to stay awake, but she was suddenly feeling so tired. Her body felt like it had been run over by a train. She concentrated on the girl forcing her heavy eyelids to stay open. Tori vaguely remembered the small box. She couldn't move without feeling the painfully throbbing sting in her abdomen. "I-I got you something," she smiled weakly recalling the words they had exchanged outside. She moved her hand down to her pocket slowly, biting back a cry of pain. It wasn't the best time, but Tori had to give it to Jade.

The blue eyes followed the girl's hand. She noticed a small box in the pocket and reached out to grab the object for the tan girl. Tori used all the strength she could muster to open the box. "It's a p-promise r-ring." She paused trying not to cry out from the pulsing pain. "I-I want you to know my heart belongs to you." Again she smiled weakly. Her vision was becoming blurry. The pale girl in front of her was going in and out of focus as she slipped the ring on the girl's finger. "I love you." Her voice was barley a whisper now. Small tears fell down the numb cheeks. She didn't know if it was from the injury or the joy she felt in finally giving her heart to the Goth.

The words were low enough for the girl to hear. Jade nodded and swallowed a lump. She pressed her lips gently to the half-Latina's and looked at down at the band the girl gave her. She grabbed the girl's hand and watched as the brunette struggled to keep her eyes open. "Hold on, please! Hold on!" In the distance the girl could almost make out a siren like sound. The neighbors must of have heard without a doubt. She couldn't quite make out the sound. She was focusing her attention on the quickly paling tan girl.

Tori breathed in slowly trying to swallow the cry of the growing pain. "I promise to _always_ be with you," she managed. Jade shook her head. "No, don't you dare do that." She held the girl closer. "You can't do this to me, just please hold on. You can't leave me alone." The voice was desperate. "They'll be here soon. _Please_ hold on." Jade could barely make out the tan girl's face with the tears pooling in her eyes. She watched as the brunette winced in pain. The stupid paramedics needed to hurry up. The injury was bad. No matter how much pressure she tried to apply, it continued to bleed out.

Tori snuggled closer the pale girl as she vaguely heard the front door slam open. The shouting voices in the back ground were nearly nonexistent to the brunette. She could hear the familiar voice of the Canadian boy who sounded like he was struggling as he cried out, "_No! I loved her first!_" It sounded like he was being tackled to the ground by various unfamiliar commanding voices.

Jade ignored the commotion surrounding them. The cops had arrived. She was gritting her teeth in desperation. The pain was evident in the creases of the brown brows. Where were the damn paramedics?

The dimming brown eyes were exhausted. Unable to control her body, Tori's eyes fluttered shut. Her chest moved only the slightest as she smiled weakly. "You're so warm, Jade," she mumbled resting her head against the Goth's chest. She felt cold all over.

Jade watched as the brunette's breathing became slow and shallow. "Tori?" she whispered when the girl fell silent. "I love you," the Goth whispered. She shook her head in disbelief when there was no response. Tori always responded to those words, even when she was upset. It was one of the methods Jade liked to use when she woke her up in the mornings. "Please say you love me back, _please!_" she cried burying her faces in the brown curls. "_Please_!"

The pale brunette was reticent and inanimate. Her head rested against the Goth's chest with her eyes gently shut and her lips parted the slightest. She had dry trails of tears running down the now cold cheeks. Her face no longer showed any trace of pain. She had her hand rested over the open wounded and appeared to be almost asleep. "Tori?" she whispered once more. As reality dawned on the Goth she began sob. She hugged the lifeless tan body to her. _Not having her was the worst pain imaginable._ "I love you!" she cried. She kissed the brown locks and shook her head. In the background the sound of a siren filled the cold melancholy air.

…

_Does this darkness have a name? _

_This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? _

_Did it seal into our lives? _

_Did we seek it out and embrace it? _

_When did we lose our way? _

_Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness_

_Does this darkness have a name? _

_Is it your name?_

* * *

><p><strong>This story was inspired by the video "ToriJade/Beck Does this darkness have a name" made by the lovely lilhil aka EmilyxRose92**

**So...**

**How was it?**

**Hate?**

**Love?**

**What do ya say about one last review? {":**


End file.
